El nuevo poder
by kari-saku
Summary: La rueda del destino a comenzado a girar..EL nuevo poder con sus cinco bases..decisiones..esperanza..amor..que se necesitara para que este no seal el último día......
1. El rencuentro

La aventura comienza de nuevo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a clamp yo no mas pongo mi talento a escribir historias.**

**La aventura comienza de nuevo**

**Capitulo 1**

Habían pasado 5 años desde ese tiempo, una joven de 16 años miraba fuera de la ventana recordando lo que había pasado cuando era niña cuantos problemas había tenido por...

-SAKURA-

-Sakura casi se cae por tal grito y miro atrás encontrándose con un muñeco volador "el guardián de las cartas clow", este le miraba enojado

-Sakura te estas olvidando de la invitación que te hizo Tomoyo a su casa en media hora y no podré comer esos ricos pasteles que ella hace-

-Sakura le miro asustada por la hora pero después casi se cae el piso pues Kero seguía siendo un glotón

-Ya Kero no me regañes tu solo quieres ir por los dulces-Kero la miro ofendido-

-Yo soy el gran kerberos- dijo con orgullo- yo no me olvido de ninguna invitación que me hace una amiga mía y más si es para comer dulces-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, se me hace tarde- Sakura no había escuchado lo último (lo de los dulces) porque estaba vistiéndose rapidísimo.

Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras con Kero escondido en el bolso a una velocidad inimaginable casi se cae pero fue sostenida por un joven alto cabello plateado y con una sonrisa dulce, hermosa, encantadora (ustedes me entienden el realmente es un ángel).

-Gracias Yuquito, casi me voy escalera abajo-

-de nada pequeña Sakura- ella le miro sonrojada ya no por sus sentimientos porque ella ya los tenía muy claro hace muchísimos años (exactamente a los 11 años) pero seguía sonrojándose porque Yuquito seguía siéndo un chico lindo, dulce, encantador….(ya empecé de nuevo, como decía)-

- Se me hace tarde- Yuqui le sonrió y la dejó pasar-

-Antes de Sakura se fuera fue a la cocina a escribir en la pizarra a que hora regresaba mañana pues se iba a quedar en la casa de Tomoyo a dormir……

-mounstro casi derrumbas la casa y con tus gritos casi me dejas sordo- Touya la miraba con una sonrisa burlona pero después sus rasgos cambiaron de burla a dolor Sakura le había pisado el pie (jajaja los hábitos nunca cambian) –no soy ningún mounstro y voy a dormir a la casa de Tomoyo, ahhhhhhhh y mi papá ya lo sabe, adiós hermano-

-Sakura se fue patinando a la casa de Tomoyo , cuando paso bajo el puente le trajo muchos recuerdos, ahí fue donde le dijo a Shaoran sobre la existencia de la carta vacío y sonrió acordándose que ese sentimiento no se había perdido y saco una carta Sakura la vio y sonrió, era la carta esperanza combinación de la carta vacío y la carta amor que ella había creado con su mayor sentimiento –Shaoran- suspiro y guardo la carta pero no se dio cuenta que la carta brillo –Se me hace tarde- y siguió su camino.

**En la casa de tomoyo**

Toc toc toc

-Mansión Daidouji- Sakura había presionado el timbre

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto y vine a ver a Tomoyo-

-Ya le abrimos señorita Kinomoto- Las puertas se abrieron y Sakura entró en los grandes jardines llenos de toda clases de flores, la mayor parte había flores de cerezo y flores de Nadeshiko, se dirigió a la inmensa casa que esta en el medio del inmenso jardín-

-Cuando llego a la puerta le abrió una joven de rasgos finos con un cabellos negro y par de ojos color miel –Buenos días Naomi- Sakura saludo a la joven, Naomi era prima de Tomoyo eran igualitas lo único que la diferenciaban era el color del cabello y de los ojos-

-Buenos días Sakura, Tomoyo te está esperando en su habitación- Naomi le dijo

-Mi tía se encuentra??,

-no ella se fue a un viaje por unos negocios que tenía que terminar-

-Sakura fue a la habitación de Tomoyo tocó la puerta antes de entrar y le dijeron que pase, en cuanto entro al cuarto vio a una joven de su misma edad de cabello largo morado oscuro y unos ojos azules-

-Hola Tomoyo- Tomoyo vio a Sakura y la abrazo-

-Hola Sakura-

-Tomoyo, no puedo respirar!!-Tomoyo la soltó con un poco de pena pero con una gran sonrisa. Sakura la miro y la vio cargada de hilos y aguja por sus manos-

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto con miedo pues ya se imaginaba que era-

-Estoy haciéndote un nuevo diseño, hace años que no te hago uno y me dio ganas de hacerlo- Tomoyo dijo todo esto con una sonrisa y con estrellitas en los ojos.

Sakura miraba eso muy apenada porque no se olvidaba que de niña utilizaba esos trajes, si fuera por ella no so los pondría pero Tomoyo era su mejor amiga y para ella era muy importante que Sakura los utilizaras.

¿Pero como te dio gana?-pregunto extrañada

-es que estaba viendo los videos que había grabado de niña y me dio gana de hacerte otro atuendo.

-ahhhhhhhhhhh-Sakura solo atino a decir eso pues le parecía un poco penoso que su amiga todavía tenga esos videos que grabo cuando ella capturaba las cartas clow y las transformaba en cartas Sakura-

-Sakura esta viendo como cocía la ropa-¿entonces para que es la ocasión??-preguntó

Tomoyo la miro con cara de inocencia eso se supone que ve Sakura pero para ella es algo más- Para nada solo es que como mañana vamos al parque de diversiones quería que te pongas el conjunto que te estoy haciendo- Sakura le sonrió pero por dentro quería morirse, claro que tomoyo la veia y le sonreia pues su amiga se hiba a llevar una gran sorpresa.

_-Estas segura Meiling- Tomoyo le preguntaba con una gran felicidad pues no creía que después de tanto tiempo su mejor amiga iba a estar con la persona que ella quería, claro que la que estaba al otro lado ni que decir estaba saltando de felicidad-_

_-Si tomoyo nosotros llegamos mañana a Japón no se por cuanto tiempo pero que lindo!! Shaoran está tan nervioso y feliz aunque trata de ocultarlo pero el sabe que a mi nada me esconde jajajajajajaja, soy su prima a mi nada me puede esconder……….. _

Había amanecido Sakura se estaba despertando pues la luz del día le estaba dando en la cara (a todo le despierta eso si no es el despertador claro que a ella el despertador no funciona), Sakura vio que Tomoyo no estaba en su cama, se estaba preguntando donde se encontraba cuando la vio pasar muy apurada, estaba murmurando cosas que ella no escucho a oír, Tomoyo se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba y miro a Sakura -

-Hoy va hacer un gran día-dijo

-Sakura claro que no entendió pero no dijo nada pues iba a pasar un día increíble porque iban a pasar toda la tarde en el parque de diversiones y como a ella le encantaba pues lo iba a pasar súper bien.

-Ya las dos están vestidas y con Kero en la maleta de Sakura, Tomoyo había guardado algo en su bolso sin que se diera cuenta Sakura (para que necesita una cámara de video en el parque de diversiones).

-Sakura estaba súper linda Tomoyo se había lucido ya no era esos disfraces que se ponía de niña si no que parecía ropa normal: era una blusa de mangas ocho dedos bajo el hombro de un color azul marino encima tenía una chaqueta moraba que le llegaba abajo del busto con una falda blanca un poco arriba de la rodilla con un dibujito de una flor en una parte de la falda y para finalizar ese atuendo con unas zapatillas color celeste y un cintillo del mismo color de la blusa con una pequeña flor postiza en su cabello largo (se lo dejó crecer) todo esto le quedaba bien.

- Tomoyo en cambio andaba con una blusa blanca con puntitos negros y una falda blanca con tablones un poco arriba de los rodillas con unos zapatos combers negros con un dibujo de un conejito blanco y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

-Estaban camino al parque de diversiones, Tomoyo se bajó primero y después fue seguida por Sakura, bajó y observo que Tomoyo parecía buscar a alguien -A quien buscas Tomoyo??- Tomoyo se le ilumino el rostro y luego la miro a ella y le sonrió-

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado Sakura?

-claro Tomoyo-

-Sakura pidió uno de chocolate y otro de vainilla para kero y Tomoyo pidió uno de Rom pasas- tomoyo pago, Sakura se dio vuelta para irse cuando ¡¡no lo podía creer!!

-Hola Sakura

-Sha-sha-orannn

--

**Hola espero que le haya gustado este primer capitulo dejen sus comentarios pues como sabrán es la primera vez que escribo un fanfiction.**


	2. los personajes

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a clamp yo no mas pongo mi talento a escribir historias

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a clamp yo no mas pongo mi talento a escribir historias.**

**Los personajes**

**Capitulo 2**

Un día antes en Hong Kong

-Shaoran estaba sentado en su recamara arreglando sus maletas para ir de nuevo a Japón exactamente a la ciudad de tomoeda.

-No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo iba a verla de nuevo, nunca había dejado de pensar en ella, aunque hubieran dejado de comunicarse, fue increíble cuando su madre se lo dijo-

_-toc toc toc-_

_-Shaoran estaba en su habitación levitando su ropa al armario, Futtie era la que la había llamado a su puerta._

_-Shaoran nuestra madre te llama-_

_-gracias Futtie, ya voy-_

_-Shaoran fue a la biblioteca donde lo habían llamado, entro en una habitación circular, en las paredes estantes llenos de libros valorados por su antigüedad en el mundo, en medio de eso se encontraba algunos muebles y sentada en ellos se encontraba una mujer de faz blanca y de cabello negro y de una mirada penetrante fríos a la vista pero en ellos oculto lo que era antes esa persona-_

_-me ha mandado ha llamar madre-_

_-sí Shaoran quiero que arregles maletas y te vallas de viaje-_

_Shaoran se sorprendió hace años que no se iba de viaje, el último fue al campamento del concilio en el nuevo continente, pero fue como hace dos años._

_-hay un problema que necesito que lo soluciones en el nombre del clan Lí, como tu eres el sucesor hacer el jefe del clan debes involucrarte en este problema en especial-_

_-ha aparecido un nuevo poder oculto, más grande que cualquiera que nos hemos enfrentado antes-_

_-Shaoran escuchaba todo esto con atención pues con todo lo que decía su mamá parecía grave.-_

_-También quiero que tomes en cuenta a una persona haya, pues de esa persona depende el futuro de toda la comunidad mágica que existe hasta ahora-_

_-¿y a donde a aparecido ese poder??- pregunto desconcertado._

_-Ese poder nació en el nuevo continente en un país que desconoce de magia pero se traslado - miro a su hijo- a tomoeda._

_-Shaoran se quedó en blanco - ah to-moeda- _

-Desde entonces no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado con su querida flor de cerezo, todas las aventuras y cuanto había ganado con ella a su lado, ahora lo que le preocupaba era ese nuevo poder y quien era el dueño o la dueña de este y que consecuencias traería con eso…-

-Shaoran-

-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, había escuchado su nombre a través de la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con Meiling con el teléfono dando saltitos-

-Si tomoyo nosotros llegamos mañana a Japón no se por cuanto tiempo pero que lindo!! Shaoran está tan nervioso y feliz aunque trata de ocultarlo pero el sabe que a mi nada me esconde jajajajajaj……-

-Shaoran casi se cae, su prima si que lo conocía pero no debería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y menos a tomoyo que era la mejor amiga de Sakura, aunque ella llego hacer una gran amiga de el pues se entero de los sentimientos de el a su amiga y hizo hasta lo imposible para ayudarlo y fue un gran apoyo-

-Ya todo estaba listo, listo para irse a reencontrarse con su pasado y enfrentar a ese nuevo poder, aunque estaba preocupado tenía un buen presentimiento-

Una semana antes en Tomoeda

-¡llegamos al fin!!-

-tres jóvenes habían llegado a Japón después de tres días de viaje pues ellos vivían en un país lejísimo a ese, y por el trabajo del Padre de los tres tenían que irse a vivir a Tomoeda-

-cuidado te caes Karina-

-La más joven de los tres casi se cae por las escaleras del aeropuerto estaba tan feliz de haber llegado y haberse bajado de ese odioso avión que estaba saltando, pero por arte de magia voló y se paro cómodamente en el final de las escaleras-

-tranquila Dayi no me pasó nada- le sonrió la joven a las más grande de los tres, esta la miraba enojada –

-Karina tu sabes que no puedes hacer eso, te pueden ver-

-tranquila Dayi nadie la vio- se había acercado el tercer hermano.

-Manuel no la defiendas, sabes que prometimos no utilizar _eso_ en este país- le dijo dayana

-lo sé- dijo tranquilamente

-pero fue un accidente y nadie la vio-

-Karina fue corriendo abrazar a su hermano por haberla defendido, él la recibió con mucho cariño y le dijo en el oído-

-Kari no hagas enojar a Dayana ya!! si haces lo que te digo te compro un helado en el camino-

-Karina sonrió ante esa perspectiva y para comenzar bien fue donde su hermana-

-lo siento hermana- dijo con cara de arrepentimiento (aplaudamos a una gran actriz), Dayana la vio enojada pero después de unos segundos la vio con cariño se agacho un poco y le acaricio la cabeza-

-esta bien, lo importante es que no te hiciste daño-le dijo

-Manuel vio esa escena con una sonrisa, las dos se quieren sin importar los problemas que se causan mutuamente-

-chicos- el padre los estaba llamando-vamos que se nos va el autobús-

-esta bien papá ahí vamos- repitieron los tres al mismo tiempo- se vieron y se rieron, si que eran iguales.

-En el autobús todos se los quedaban mirando pues eran extranjeros dignos de mirar-

Las chicas se suspiraban por Manuel pues era alto, cabello castaño, ojos mieles estaba vestido con un jeans, zapatos deportivos, con una camisa color café oscuro y encima una camiseta de cuadros son manga hasta el codo de color entre anaranjado y café claro.

En cambio los chicos se estaban babeando por Dayana y Karina, Dayana era una joven alta un poco menos que Manuel con una cabellera de color castaño y un color mieles de ojos, su figura se mostraba bien con la ropa que cargaba y no significaba que mostrara algo, andaba con un pantalón capri con una blusa blanca, encima una chaqueta sin mangas de color oscuro que le llegaba hasta el busto y un poco de brillo en los labios y que decir eso le quedaba súper bien.

En cambio Karina llamaba un poco más la atención que sus dos hermanos porque fue la única que no salió con el mismo color de ojos que sus hermanos si no que tenía uno azul cristal, heredado de su madre que no estaba con ellos.

En el vestuario en cambio que el de su hermana ella estaba con una falda color azul un poco arriba de las rodillas con una blusa blanca con una flor alado izquierdo de esta con una chaqueta celeste que llegaba hasta el busto, en su cabello largo y ondulado cargaba un cintillo, pues todas las personas tendrían razones para observadlos pero ellos ni cuentan se daban.

-ya casi llegamos- dijo el señor Rikana

El autobús se había detenido en frente de una casa de tres pisos se encontraban enfrente de la vivienda Rikana,

Los chicos se bajaron tras su padre.

-¿Aquí vamos a vivir?-pregunto Dayana

-si hija- dijo el papa

-entonces ¡¡Karina donde vas??- Dayana la llamaba pues la mas joven se fue corriendo

Ella al escuchar su nombre viro y grito

-Voy al último piso, en los planos de la casa dice que es solo un cuarto, así pues voy a ver a mi ahora llamado cuarto-

-Dayana la siguió pues era obvio que ella quería ese cuarto con la escusa de "yo soy mayor"-

-Lógico que Karina llego primero y cerró la puerta tras ella-

-Saco unos objetos de su maleta de mano y lo dejo en diferentes partes del piso y se asomó al balcón y suspiro con cara de tristeza.

-Ya había llegado a ese país y había dejado todo lo que había pasado atrás en el que había dejado, todo por tener _eso_, ahí no habría ningún problema.

-mientras pensaba en eso una aura la rodeó y algo sorprendente paso su color de ojos cambio a mieles y con un movimientos de los dedos apareció su cuarto ya amueblado después de eso regreso a la normalidad-

-ya arreglado su cuarto con un movimiento más cerro las cortinas pero ya con sus color de ojos normales y salió de su habitación con su habitual sonrisa a practicar su pasatiempo favorito "molestar a su hermana"

-no se dio cuenta que alguien afuera la había estado espiando-

-un hombre con capucha había observado todo-

-al fin llegaste elegida-sonrió y desapareció

--

**Holap!!**

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado pues realmente quería poner nuevos personajes y que esta historia se combine con los personajes verdaderos, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias para el próximo capitulo.**

**Gracias por los comentarios de primer capitulo.**

**Si quieren mandarme alguna sugerencia pásenmelo a mi correo ****.**

**Los espero **

chaooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. El destino

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a clamp yo no mas pongo mi talento a escribir historias.**

**Capitulo 3**

**El Destino**

-Hola Sakura-

-Sha-Sha-orannn-

-Sakura se había quedado estática ¡El no podía estar ahí! Pero no parecía ni un sueño ni un espejismo, y le miraba ¡ay Dios Mio! Como la miraba, con solo la mirada le decía todo ¡y eso que ella era despistada!, la miraba con una ternura que ella ¡ay la hacia suspirar por dentro! Pero que extraño el día de ayer se estaba acordando de el y todo lo que había pasado de niña y ahora en ese mismo momento lo tenía en frente de ella… ¡que coincidencia!-

-El en cambio pensaba como fue que se alejo de su querida flor de cerezo y lo mejor de todo eso es que veía en ella la misma pureza e inocencia que le hizo enamorar de ella, veía que estaba encantadoramente linda como siempre, aunque había cambiado un poco parecía o mejor dicho veía que seguía siendo una chica alegre, optimista, dulce, (ufff… Shaoran ve muchas cualidades en su querida Sakura)

-Meiling estaba detrás de su primo y sonreía de par en par y se lanzaba miradas cómplices con tomoyo- todo había salido como lo habían planeado

-Realmente era desesperante ver a esos dos tortolos embobados en cada uno y lo peor es que no se decían nada, pero como en toda situación hay un corta nota y en este caso no es nada más ni nada menos que…

-¡MOCOSO REGRESASTE!!- Kero se había extrañado tanto que Sakura no le diera su helado que salió haber que pasaba y se llevo una gran sorpresa-

-Shaoran salió saltando por tal grito y que decir la pobre Sakura, asustada que alguien vea a Kero lo metió con la mano en el bolso al pobre guardián-

(Pobre Kero lo que le pasa por interrumpir algo tan importante que ese gran encuentro jijij)

-Sakura tranquila que vas ahogar a Kero- estaban en camino a la casa de Sakura, habían pasado toda la tarde en el parque de diversiones, Sakura estaba aplastando el bolso donde iba Kero "inconcientemente" cobrándose lo que paso en el parque-

-¡ay!! Kero perdón se me olvidabas que estabas en mi bolso- el aludido solo respiro pues estaba morado por no haber podido respirar, mientras tomoyo y meiling se reían discretamente y que decir Shaoran que sonreía satisfecho por lo que le hizo Su Sakura.-

- Entonces ¿Hasta cuando se quedan??- preguntó Tomoyo mirando a Shaoran-

- Si Shaoran ¿Hasta cuando se quedan?- repitió Sakura-

-Shaoran miro a Tomoyo- no se todavía- le respondió

-Tengo que atender un problema que hay aquí y resolver un tema pendiente que deje inconcluso cuando me fui- en eso miró a Sakura-

-pero la aludida ni cuenta se dio que se refería a ella, más Tomoyo lo entendió a la perfección, eso significaba que Shaoran al fin se había decidido hacerle a Sakura LA GRAN PREGUNTA-

-Entonces eso significa que van a estudiar de nuevo con nosotras??- preguntó Sakura a Meiling

-si- dijo saltando una felíz Meiling

-desde mañana iremos a la secundaria quiero ver a mis antiguos amigos de la preparatoria, ¿y como están las chicas?-

-bien, Rika sigue siendo tan madura y amable, Naoko todavía le encanta contar historias de fantasma- en eso a Sakura le dio un escalofrío- y Chiharu sigue ahorcando a Yamasaki por decir mentiras- en eso Tomoyo soltó una risita-

-¿Qué todavía sigue diciendo mentiras?- pregunto Meiling-

-si- respondió Tomoyo

-solo que ahora tiene ayuda de otra persona- dijo Sakura con una gran gota-

-¿Qué Hiragizawa esta aquí?

-no- dijo Sakura- lo que pasa es que hay un chico nuevo que se llama Shii Hanuro- explicó- y son increíblemente mentirosos ese par- se lamentó

-¿qué Sakura tu todavía te crees lo que dice?- pregunto Shaoran graciosamente

-Es que todavía no me doy cuenta cuando dicen mentiras- se defendió- y más vamos a ver si mañana tu no caes, como siempre lo has hecho en las mentiras de Yamasaki- sonrió burlonamente Sakura

-Shaoran se congeló, una muy lista Sakura lo dejó sin habla (vivan las mujeres)

-Ya llegamos a mi casa- dijo Sakura-gracias por haberme acompañado chicos-

-de nada Sakura es como recordar los viejos tiempo- dijo Meiling sonriendo-

-eso es verdad- afirmo Shaoran- oye Sakura

La joven le miro- por si acaso no has sentido nada raro o extraño estos días- dijo

-Sakura se extraño por esa pregunta- no ¿por qué?-

-por nada- respondió el chico chino

-ya me voy- dijo la joven – tengo que preparar la cena antes que mi hermano y mi papa lleguen de la universidad-

-chao Tomoyo, Meiling, Shaoran- a decir este último se sonrojo un poco, y entro a su casa-

-Las dos chicas se despidieron menos Shaoran que parecía concentrado en otra cosa-

-¿Qué te pasa Shaoran?- Meiling le miraba preocupada

-Shaoran se dio cuenta de eso- no nada solo es que sentí una presencia nada más- comentó

Mailing se alarmó- ¿Es lo que mi tía dijo?-

-no- le respondió- en realidad no se, es una energía que se me hizo conocida pero no me acuerdo de donde-

-Vamos a mi casa- intervino Tomoyo- y me cuenta las razones de su viaje de nuevo a Tomoeda-

A ti no se te escapa nada verdad?- señalo Shaoran

- Tomoyo no más sonrió como respuesta

En otra parte exactamente dos cuadras de ahí dos chicas estaban limpiando la alfombra de la sala.

-ves lo que haces con tu grito Dayana- le reto su hermana-

-que quieres que haya hecho; reírme, a nadie le hubiera parecido gracioso ver un pastel flotando- se defendió

-ya deberías haberte acostumbrado a todo esto, y mira hiciste perder este rico pastel de chocolate- se lamentó

-mira me acostumbro a ver objetos cargados por personas o hasta por espíritus que tu sabes que puedo ver, pero es obvio que veo que alguien lo carga y ese pastel estaba flotando y ni tampoco sabía que lo podías hacer- dijo enojada

-tranqui hermana- ya veía acercarse la tormenta- lo bueno es que no se perdió el dulce de tres leche y el flan-

Eres demasiada golosa Karina – dijo Dayana- y digo, ¿porque limpiamos? si tu puedes hacer desaparecer esto-

-es verdad- se rió Karina – pero oye no eras tú la que decía que no utilizáramos _eso_ -

-Ahí ya dale – dijo fastidiada- que da si lo haces otra vez, ya levitaste el papel ahora limpia rápido-

-esta bien Dayi- sonrió

-la joven solo movió los dedos y ya no había rastro de pastel en la alfombra-

Satisfecha-dijo burlonamente

-Dayana solo bufó y se fue a su cuarto dejando a su hermana riéndose de ella….

Entonces ese es el problema

-estaban en la habitación de Tomoyo, Shaoran ya le había contado lo que su madre le había dicho-

-si- dijo Meiling

Tomoyo vio a Shaoran -¿y de donde proviene el poder?-

El concilio encontró unos papiros antiguos y le calcularon el tiempo de éste y salió que fue uno de los primeros escritos del mundo, en este está escrita una profecía

_El día y la noche se unirán _

_Se verá como todo se destruirá_

_Del mundo surgirá el poder_

_Inimaginable para el mismo_

_De este dependerá el tiempo_

_Ese poder será visto por todos,_

_Y el final de los tiempos empezara_

_Y del desequilibrio de la magia comenzará_

-Recitó Shaoran

Esa es la profecía- afirmó Meiling- pero eso no es todo

-¿cómo es que no es todo?- pregunto Tomoyo confundida

-no- le dijeron- cuando veníamos en el avión nos enviaron un correo-

-y ese correo era de mi madre diciéndome que encontraron otra profecía más que se refiere a otro grupo de personas más que están involucradas-

-¿cuál es esa?- preguntó Tomoyo

Ahora fue Meiling la que hablo

_Tres poderes se unirán _

_Los poderes de los elementos,_

_El hechicero de los tiempos y_

_La que controla el poder de la luna, el sol_

_Incluyendo el gran poder de la_

_Estrella._

_De ellos dependerá si será el_

_Final o el comienzo de los tiempos_

-Entonces ustedes creen que el poder de la estrella puede ser el de Sakura?- comentó Tomoyo

-no solo eso- dijo Meiling

-Sakura controla el poder de la estrella, también el de la luna y el sol pues son los complementos de las cartas Sakura y de los guardianes; Yue representa la luna y Kerberos el del sol – explicó Shaoran

-y no solo es ella- intervino Meiling

- está el hechicero que controla los elementos – dijo Shaoran

- y el hechicero de los tiempos- termino Tomoyo completando lo que los chicos querían decir-

-entonces ¿que tienen pensado??-

-Por ahora que Sakura practique con su magia y seguir viviendo nuestras vidas, porque según esto, de esta batalla depende el futuro de toda la humanidad- dijo Shaoran

-entonces eso incluye tu relación con Sakura- dijo Tomoyo pícaramente

-Shaoran se sonrojó ¡a que hora habían cambiado de tema!! pero igualmente respondió- si eso la incluye, realmente deseo poder estar con ella- las chicas sonrieron- porque el futuro de nosotros depende del resultado de esta batalla y como dice la profecía empezara con el desequilibrio de la magia.

¿Por qué haces esto??- Sakura se encontraba en la punta de la torre de Tokio, le gritaba a la joven que estaba flotando mucho más encima de ella

-¿Por qué?¿por qué?? Todavía lo preguntas es mi destino, es lo que debo hacer para acabar con todo esto, con todo el sufrimiento que he pasado, esta magia me ha hecho sufrir haciéndome perder a la persona más importante en mi vida- dijo tristemente- por eso tengo que hacerlo para liberarme de lo que me ha hecho sufrir y del sufrimiento que le he causado a los que me rodearon

-en eso levantó la mano- tengo que liberar todo esto; lo siento mucho Sakura-

-no lo hagas- una luz iluminó todo-

-noooooo, no, no, no-

-Sakurita despierta- el pequeño guardián estaba desesperado estando viendo a su "pequeña" dueña llorar.

Sakura se levantó, estaba totalmente agitada y estaba llorando, algo horrible había visto-_a esa chica no la conozco, pero tampoco me acuerdo de su rostro ¿será por esto que vino Shaoran? y no para quedarse conmigo__ –_ se entristeció más de lo que ya estaba.

-en eso llegaron su papá y su hermano haber que le había pasado

-Sakura que pasa porque gritaste, ¡pero si estás llorando!!

-Fujitaka miró a su hija con su semblante preocupado- ¿Qué te pasa hija mía?- la joven le dio un abrazo como respuesta- ya hija mía, solo fue un mal sueño, tranquila ya paso

-mientras su papá consolaba a su hermana Touya se fue con Kero con la excusa de prepararle un té para que se tranquilizara

En la cocina se vivía un gran interrogatorio

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó touya

-no se – respondió un Kero confundido

- pero como que no sabes, no es tu deber proteger a mi hermana

-esa es, pero no la puedo proteger de su propio poder- dijo

Touya lo miró desconcertado- ¿cómo de su propio poder?

-Que cuándo Sakura estaba dormida se activó la carta de los sueños- dijo muy serio

-¿y eso significa?- aunque touya tenia una idea de la respuesta del "muñeco" quería que estar seguro

-es lo que tu piensas- lo miro seriamente con un toque de abatimiento- Sakurita acaba de tener una premonición.

* * *

**Holap!! Regrese con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, creo que me demore mucho más de subirlo que los otros dos capítulos, pero bueno tuve unos días sin inspiración y no tenía idea que escribir, pero en estos últimos días me regreso mi santo don que logre terminar este capítulo y empezar el cuarto que esta súper increíble para mi opinión, espero que le guste, ahhhhhhhhh espero que no me maten si piensa que las profecías son malas pero no sabía como escribirla pero bueno hay salió y como saben es mi primer fanfic**

**Avances del siguiente capítulo**.

_Eriol la miró muy serio- tenemos que regresar a tomoeda.-_

**Creo que es corto el avance pero igual es bueno, chaoo espero sus comentarios.**


	4. El ataque

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a clamp yo no mas pongo mi talento a escribir historias.**

**El Ataque**

Eriol ya llegue- una chica alta, cabello de café oscuro igual que sus ojos, no pasaba de los 22 años, se le guindo en el cuello a un joven de 16 años de edad

Ya te note Nakuru - con una chispa de diversión- ¿Y qué pasó con Shiva?

Ahhhhhhhh ¡ese perdedor!!! Quería llevarme a presentarme a su familia para que nos casáramos – dijo- y yo soy muy joven para eso, estaba loco si pensaba que me iba a casar, si yo soy una chica libre que le gusta estar sin compromiso- dijo sonriendo

Eriol le correspondió la sonrisa a su guardiana, tenían un poco de parecido en ese tema claro que en un momento a otro cambio todo eso

Nakuru viendo que su amo se puso pensativo y vislumbro una pizca de tristeza en su mirada

Todavía sigues pensando en esa chica- dijo llamando la atención de su creador

Si - sonrió tristemente- hace un año que se fue y no la he vuelto a ver, y creo que me ha de estar evitando por lo que observe, si solo tuviera la menor idea de que poseo magia todo sería diferente- dijo melancólicamente

Es increíble que esa chica te haya hecho cambiar tan drásticamente tu forma de pensar-

Si- dijo y se puso de nuevo en sus pensamientos

Nakuru viendo que Eriol se safó del mundo real se fue molestar a Spinnel

Gatito donde estás – llamó

No me digas así Nakuru que ese no es mi nombre- dijo un gatito negro con alitas-

Eriol observo esto con una sonrisa pero de nuevo se subió al tren se sus pensamientos

_Es increíble como ella me cambio totalmente ¡la extraño demasiado!, y yo pensaba que no existía el amor a primera vista - miro al cielo mientras meditaba- no puedo olvidarme de ella aunque lo intente, nunca perderé el recuerdo, el momento mágico que nos conocimos_

* * *

Hola Eriol – dijo una chica de dos cachos color negro y ojos violetas de unos 15 años Hola Stefannie – dijo Eriol – y que hay de nuevo este año Nada, solo una chica del programa de intercambio – dijo- nada del otro mundo

_Ahhhhhh- dijo – me tengo que ir a recibir clases, fue un gusto haberte saludado Stefannie_

_Chao Eriol- se despidió la inglesa_

_Eriol se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del conservatorio de música de Inglaterra, el estudiaba ahí desde que era pequeño y le encantaba la música en especial tocar el piano_

_Se encontraba pasando por el auditorio el que se encontraba en el cuarto piso, cuando paso al frente de la puerta escucho una tierna melodía_

_Caminando voy_

_dejando que el destino_

_diriga mi camino_

_Aquí estoy_

_Esperando tu llegada_

_Y del nuevo_

_Amanecer_

_Eriol se asomo una joven de su edad se encontraba cantando acompañada con unos pocos acordes del piano, tenía los ojos cerrados_

_Quiero volar y cumplir_

_Mis mas grandes ilusiones_

_Alzar el vuelo y ser libre_

_Tocar el cielo con mis dedos_

_Y encontrar la esperanza_

_De tu amor_

_Eriol estaba embobado nunca había visto ver cantar a una persona con tal sentimiento y ternura, cuantas cosas demostraba con pocas notas, Eriol poco a poco ingresaba en el aula sin hacer el mínimo ruido_

_Le cuento a la luna_

_Mis más grandes _

_secretos_

_Las estrellas me acompañan_

_En mi canto_

_De este nuevo _

_Amanecer_

_Eriol no supo ni como ni cuando pero comenzó a cantar a lado de la chica, era tal ternura que esa chica le inspiraba que no sabe que lo movió a hacerlo_

_No te sientas sola_

_Tienes a alguien en _

_Quien confiar_

_No pierdas la esperanza_

_Que aquí siempre _

_Estaré_

_La chica enseguida abrió los ojos y le sorprendió ver a Eriol, ni lo conocía y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando había ingresado en el aula, pero igualmente la chica no se inmuto y siguió cantando haciendo un dúo increíble con Eriol_

_Quiero volar y cumplir_

_Mis mas grandes ilusiones – __**cantó la chica**_

_Alzar el vuelo y ser libre – __**cantó Eriol**_

_Tocar el cielo con mis dedos_

_Y encontrar la esperanza_

_De tu amor- __**cantaron los dos juntos**_

_De tu amor_

Cantas muy bien – dijo Eriol haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco

_Gracias – dijo- pero tú no te quedas atrás, me sorprendiste mucho cuando empezaste a cantar_

_No fue nada del otro mundo – dijo Eriol modestamente_

_¿Eres nueva? – preguntó_

_Sí, conseguí anotarme en el programa para poder venir a estudiar _

_Ahhh eres la del programa de intercambio – "si claro Stefannie nada del otro mundo" pensó Eriol sarcásticamente_

_Si, me dieron un año de estudio y si consigo una beca en ese lapso puedo terminar mis estudios musicales aquí – dijo alegremente la chica_

_¿Esa era tu canción? – preguntó Eriol_

Si – dijo un poco sonrojada- yo la compuse

_Eres muy buena en eso- dijo Eriol haciendo que la chica se ponga como un tomate_

_No es para tanto, lo herede de mi madre- dijo sonriente_

_Entonces tu madre ha de estar muy orgullosa de ti en estos momentos_

_Si a de estarlo, sea donde se encuentre-_

_¿Como es eso????- pregunto_

_.Mi madre falleció cuando yo era chiquita-_

_Lo siento – dijo inmediatamente Eriol_

_no tranquilo, no me acuerdo de ella pues murió cuando yo todavía no tenía conciencia de recordar, pero igualmente toda mi familia me cuenta lo que ella hacía – dijo- y como a ella le encantaba la música, ya pues, aquí estoy aprendiéndola en su honor_

_Tu mamá a de estar muy orgullosa de ti – dijo Eriol- pues para más de cantar y componer eres una joven muy linda_

La chica no sabía como ponerse ya estaba al rojo full Ah!!!!!!!! Donde eh dejado mis buenos modales- dijo Eriol sorprendiendo a la chica

_mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa – dijo tomándole la mano y besándosela- pero me puedes llamar Eriol _

A la chica se le vino el color de una por el beso pero eso no impidió para que hablara Mucho gusto Eriol- dijo- yo me llamo…

_Niña nueva te llaman a la dirección – se acercó Stefannie muy celosa de la rápida confianza que la nueva tenía con su "querido" Eriol_

Gracias- dijo- nos vemos luego Eriol- se dirigió al joven

_Cuando la chica estaba dando la vuelta del pasillo recién Eriol se dio cuenta que ni siquiera le había dado el nombre_

Oye – le grito para detenerla- no me dijiste como te llamabas

_La chica solo sonrió y siguió su camino dejando por primera vez a un Eriol totalmente confundido cosa que no pasaba todos los días_

_

* * *

_

Aunque ese fue una de las muchas conversaciones que tuvimos, ese fue el comienzo de una gran amistad que después se convirtió en otra cosa más fuerte algo que antes no lo hubiera admitido: en amor

_Esperó encontrarla y dejar estas dudas que nos separaron en el pasado_

Eriol- llamo su guardiana haciendo que este se sobresaltara- te llaman por teléfono

¿Quién?????-

Es el joven Lí quiere hablar contigo-

Eriol se sorprendió hace tiempo que no sabía nada de la vida de su sucesor- habla Eriol

Hiraguizawa- al fin te encuentro- se escucho por el auricular

¿Que pasa??????- preguntó Eriol

Nakuru viendo que Eriol terminó la llamada- ¿Qué quería el joven Lí?- preguntó

Eriol la miró muy serio- tenemos que regresar a Tomoeda

¿A Tomoeda?????- dijo Nakuru- voy a volver a ver a mi querido Touya hurra!! viva!!- se fue gritando por toda la casa

A Eriol le salió una gran gota, Nakuru nunca iba a cambiar y si cambiara dejaría de ser la loca de su prima

Ahora pensando lo que dijo Lí, si parecía grave ese nuevo poder del que habló, tienen que encontrarlo y eso que Lí le dijo que el era el hechicero de los tiempos tenía que estar más cerca de donde iba a pasar todo

Aunque tenía un presentimiento, que lo que estaba buscando lo iba a encontrar, aunque sea una pista.

Se me hace tarde- Sakura bajaba las escaleras faltaban muy poco para que empezaran las clases y ella acababa de levantarse.

Buenos días Papá, Mamá- dijo mirando una foto - ¿y mi hermano?- pregunto a su padre por el ser alienígena que tenía de hermano.

Touya ya se fue pequeña Sakura – respondió- como ayer no dormiste bien tu hermano pensó que era mejor que te quedaras en casa y no te levantaras

Sakura no se sorprendió tanto, pues aunque su hermano no lo demostrara si se preocupaba por ella.

Bueno papá – llamó Sakura- igualmente tengo que irme porque hoy es una clase muy importante- sus pensamientos volaron hacía un castaño.

Mas tarde en la escuela

Buenos días Tomoyo – llamó la ojiverde.

Buenos días Sakura- Tomoyo vio que su amiga no estaba feliz como debería estarlo- estas bien Sakura?? – le miro preocupada

Sakura se dio cuenta que Tomoyo noto su depresión así que no dudo en contarle lo del sueño –

y eso es lo que soñé - dijo Sakura al borde de las lagrimas, Tomoyo la abrazó- tranquila Sakurita veras que todo estará bien – con esa frase le robo una sonrisa a Sakura- es verdad Tomoyo – dijo mas tranquila- pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

Misión cumplida- pensó Tomoyo- vamos Sakurita ve al puesto que acaba de entrar el profesor Terrier.

Buenos días jóvenes- saludo un señor de estatura media con cabello color negro y ojos café claro.

Buenos días Profesor- repitieron todos los alumnos

Hoy les voy a presentar a 3 alumnos que han venido del extranjero, pasen por favor – se dirigió a la puerta.

Tres jóvenes entraron, dos chicas y un chico- son tan amables de presentarse – les dijo el profesor señalando la clase.

Me llamo Lí Shaoran y vengo de Hong Kong- dirigió una mirada a una ojiverde muy nerviosa.

En eso se adelanto una de las chicas- me llamó Lí Meiling y también vengo de Hong Kong.

La ultima parecía un poco nerviosa pero igualmente continuo- mi nombre es Karina Rikana y vengo de Ecuador

Todo el mundo se le quedo mirando sorprendidos a la chica pues venía de tan lejos.

Haber- llamó el profe haciendo que todo de hay se sobresaltaran- Señor Lí se sentará al final detrás de la Srta. Kinomoto, Srta. Lí usted se sentará a lado de su primo atrás de la señorita Daidoyi y usted jovencita Rikana delante de la señorita Kinomoto.

Hola me llamó Sakura Kinomoto, pero me puedes llamar simplemente Sakura- dijo con una sonrisa cuando Karina se sentó adelante – ella es mi amiga Tomoyo Daidoyi- en eso Tomoyo inclina la cabeza.

pero me puedes llamar Tomoyo- dijo está con una sonrisa.

Karina las miró como si las conociera de toda la vida- mucho gusto a mi me pueden llamar Karina no más-

¿y porqué viniste a vivir a un lugar muy lejano de tu hogar?- preguntó Tomoyo

A mi papá le ofrecieron un trabajo en el mercado de juguetes más grande del mundo como administrador general pero ahora que lo pienso, Tomoyo tu apellido es el mismo que el nombre de la empresa.

Trabajas en la empresa de la mama de Tomoyo- dijo sorprendida Sakura- que coincidencia.

No existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable- dijo Karina con una sonrisa melancólica - lo aprendí de un gran amigo.

Señoritas dejen de conversar- les llamó la atención el profesor.

Así paso toda la mañana entre retadas y risas por parte de las chicas.

Hola me llamo Rika – se acercaron las chicas cuando sonó el timbre del descanso.

Yo me llamo Chiharu- dijo la de dos cachitos

Y yo me llamo Naoko- dijo la joven de lentes- tu eres Rikana verdad- preguntaron las tres.

Si – dijo la nueva- pero llámeme Karina pues en mi país siempre me llamaban por mi nombre.

No hay problema- se acerco un chico alto de cabello desordenado color café oscuro, ojos marrón y de muy buena complexión física.

Hola Hanuro- saludaron las chicas-

Hola mi vidas- dijo mientras las chicas se morían de la risa- así que tu eres Karina- se acercó a la joven

Si- dijo ella- tu eres según escuche Hanuro.

Sip, pero me puedes llamar no más Tao como todo el mundo lo hace, claro con la excepción de estas hermosuras que tengo de compañeras- dijo habiéndose formado otra ronda de risas.

Meiling ven con nosotros- llamó la ojiverde al ver una chica pasar por el grupo que estaba reunido-

Ya voy- dijo esta- estoy saludando a Yamasaki

Hola chicas- saludo Yamasaki seguida de Meiling y de "Shaoran" que antes no había estado.

Hola me llamó Yamasaki- dijo presentándose con Karina

Hola- respondió sonriente – llámame Karina.

Que felicidad- continuo Yamasaki- que todos estemos juntos de nuevo eso me hace acuerdo a que hace mucho tiempo había un Rey que tenía muchos amigos pero entre ellos se encontraba el grupo que conocía desde que era un niño-

se decía que era una maldición- continuo Tao - la que había hecho que el grupo del Rey se separan y no volvieran.

Cuando el Rey se dio cuenta de la maldición – siguió el otro- se fue donde una bruja, y esta le dijo que tenía que bailar con frutas en la cabeza y con una falda Hawaiana

Y que se ponga a bailar el baile de los gorilas al frente de todo el pueblo- dijo Tao

El Rey hizo todo eso en 2 días al frente del todo el pueblo…….

¡TAKASHI YAMASAKI!!!!deja de decir mentiras- grito Chiharu ya encima del pobre niño

-Era mentira- dijeron al unísono Sakura y Shaoran mientras todos estaban riendo.

si- dijeron todos

Vamos chicos que el profesor nos va a sacar de aquí si no salimos nosotros-dijo Naoko todavía con la huella de la risa en su rostro.

Shaoran porque estas tan callado??- pregunto la ojiverde ya estaban en el patio, los chicos se les habían ingeniado para dejarlos solos

¿qué te pareció Karina??- preguntó de nuevo intentando entablar conversación con Shaoran

-no sé, se me hace conocida pero no me acuerdo de donde- dijo mirando al cielo

Ahhhh- dijo un poco triste Sakura acordándose del sueño que tuvo, Shaoran se dio cuenta del cambio de estado de su flor de cerezo

-Y tu Sakura como has estado estos últimos años- sin darse cuenta que eso le traía recuerdos tristes a Sakura, pues ella paso 5 años alejada de el

Bien se podría decir- dijo Sakura

No eres muy buena mintiendo Sakura- le dijo serio Shaoran

-pero si no te estoy mintiendo- se defendió – estoy diciendo la puritita verdad, no es que he estado feliz todo el tiempo, solo que mi felicidad en ese tiempo estaba incompleta- dijo Sakura sonrojándose un poco

-¿Por qué?- iba a preguntar Shaoran solo que fue interrumpido por una presencia poderosa pero que igualmente altero también a Sakura

-Que es eso- grito Sakura

Vamos viene de allí- Shaoran señalo la parte de atrás del colegio por los árboles del cerezo, en eso cogió la mano de Sakura y se la llevo corriendo.

Cuando llegaron lo único que alcanzaron a ver fue desaparecer un chico con una energía enorme alrededor de el y una persona botada en el césped-

-¡¡¡Karina!!!- grito Sakura al reconocerla- ¿Qué fue eso Shaoran?- Sakura ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas y se fue corriendo donde su amiga

-esa energía era demasiada poderosa, tiene más que nosotros- dijo Sakura ya desesperada pero en ese mismo instante Shaoran la abrazó dejándola congelada

- tranquila Sakura- le dijo al oído- todo va estar bien- dijo ya separándose un poco sonriéndole como solo lo hacía para ella- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo un poco desconcertada

Después te cuento- dijo acariciándole la mejilla haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara- por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es llevar a Rikana a la enfermería- dijo tomando en brazos a la chica- vamos Sakura

¿Qué paso?-se alarmó la enfermera

-la encontramos atrás de la escuela desmayada-explicó Shaoran

Va a estar bien??- preguntó preocupada Sakura

-si solo se le ha bajado la presión pero igualmente voy a llamar a sus familiares para que la vengan a ver- dijo anotando en unos papeles

¿podemos quedarnos con ella?- preguntó Sakura a la enfermera

-Si no van a perder clases sí, igual cuando se despierte se va a sentir desorientada y necesitara que alguien la guíe

Esta bien - dijo Shaoran

Cuando la enfermera salió Shaoran cerró las cortinas y se giró donde estaba acostada Karina

**SEÑORES DE LOS CUATROS ELEMENTOS, PODERES QUE SE ME HAN ORTOGADO**

¿Qué haces Shaoran?- preguntó Sakura

**LA TIERRA, EL AIRE, EL FUEGO Y EL AGUA, LOS PODERES QUE ENSEÑAN Y CONTROLA EL EQUILIBRIO, MUESTRENME SI A ESTE SER SE LE A ORTOGADO EL PODER DE LA MAGIA**- en eso Shaoran señaló a Karina pero no paso nada

¿Qué fue lo que hiciste??- preguntó Sakura

-solo comprobaba si es que ella posee magia- dijo tranquilamente

¿Y??- dijo Sakura –¿¿ tiene magia???

No- dijo Shaoran acercándose a la ventana- si no la energía que convoque la rodearía

Entonces porque ese chico estaba atacando a alguien inferior que el, eso es aprovecharse del mas débil- dijo Sakura

No se realmente, pero voy averiguarlo- le miró Shaoran a los ojos haciendo que Sakura perdiera el hilo de la conversación(ja ja ja hasta en los momentos mas críticos esos ojos nunca pierden su magia)

Chicos!!!- vinieron corriendo Meiling y Tomoyo

-¿Qué le paso a Karina??- preguntó Tomoyo un poco alterada- el profesor dijo que le había pasado algo y que ustedes estaban en la enfermería acompañándola

Alguien la atacó Tomoyo- se le dirigió Sakura- no tiene heridas físicas pero la enfermera dijo que se le bajó la presión, pero vamos averiguar si tienes algo más verdad Shaoran- se dirigió al castaño-

El solo asintió con la cabeza- lo haces tú Sakura o lo hago yo- preguntó

Lo hago yo- dijo la ojiverde, en eso cerró los ojos y su sello apareció debajo de ella, pasó un minuto y ella abrió los ojos un poco cansada y fue cogida por Shaoran

-¿qué paso?¿porque sentí que tu energía bajó?- preguntó el castaño preocupado

-se energía estaba y si no le daba de la mia puede que no despertara hasta mañana- dijo Sakura sonriéndole a un Shaoran desconcertado

¿Qué HICISTE QUÉ?- grito Shaoran – no puedes hacer eso Sakura ella sola puede recuperar su energía.

-lo sé, pero no podía dejarla así su padres se preocuparían demasiado y sería demasiado raro que no se levantara ahorita –dijo haciendo que Shaoran se apaciguara

-no lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo Shaoran abrazándola – nunca, nunca lo vuelves hacer

Es- esta bien- dijo Sakura hecha un tomate

Chicos- les interrumpió Meiling- Rikana ya está despertando

¿Dónde estoy??- pregunto desconcertada la chica, no se acordaba haber estado ahí

Estás en la enfermería Karina- dijo Sakura- te encontramos desmayada atrás del colegio

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Tomoyo

Estoy bien pero como…..-dejó la frase en el aire

¿Como te encontramos??- - intervino Shaoran, en eso la chica asintió- fue una corazonada de Sakura

-Me siento rara!! – dijo la chica balanceándose un poco asustando a los 4 chicos que se encontraban ahí

-Quédate quieta- dijo Meiling

a-S, Karina- dijo Tomoyo- ya vienen por ti, así que espera tranquila

-¡¡¿llamaron a mis hermanos?!!!- preguntó Karina sorprendida

-¿tienes hermanos?- preguntó Sakura

di- dijo – uno estudia en el último año y la otra está en el segundo año de universidad estudiando maternidad-

En eso llegó el hermano mayor; entrando a velocidad a la enfermería

Karina. Estás bien- preguntó el hermano llegando hasta ella- me contaron que te desmayaste,¿Qué te pasó?, estabas bien en la mañana cuando vinimos para acá

-Ella esta bien- dijo interviniendo Sakura llamando la atención de el hermano.

Ustedes fueron los que la encontraron- era una afirmación no una pregunta- muchas gracias

Iba hablar Karina pero en ese momento entró la enfermera que se sorprendió de ver al hermano- Señor Rikana, así que sí le informaron sobre su hermana, porque cuando fui a buscarlo no se encontraba en su curso y me dijeron que había salido corriendo porque usted sentía que su hermana le pasaba algo verdad- dijo la enfermera sin tomar en cuenta sus palabras

Sentías- dijo Shaoran extrañado- eso no se puede saber

Bueno yo si- dijo un poco nervioso Manuel- es mi hermana y desde chiquita mi hermana y yo la hemos cuidado y creo que hemos desarrollado ese lazo más fuerte que el de un hermano

Si mi hermano siempre me han cuidado y bueno es lógico que tengan un presentimiento todo el mundo lo tiene- dijo Karina para librarse de esa grande

Es verdad- dijo Sakura- si estas bien unido con un ser querido siempre tendrás un presentimiento.

Bueno – dijo la enfermera- aquí tienen el pase para que puedan salir del colegio, cuídese señorita Rikana- y se fue de la enfermería

Los voy a presentar-dijo Karina hablando primera desde que salió la enfermera- Manuel ellos son Kinomoto Sakura, Daidouyi Tomoyo, Lí Shaoran y su prima Lí Meiling, chicos el es mi hermano mayor Manuel, una de las chicas sintió un hormigueo al darle la mano al susodicho.

-mucho gusto, me siento muy feliz en conocer a los amigos de mi hermanita- dijo sacudiéndole con cariño la cabellera de su hermana menor.

Y nosotros también joven Rikana- dijo Tomoyo tímidamente

Llámame Manuel- dijo sonriendo haciendo que a la amatista le de un escalofrío

Esta bien- dijo- en ese caso me puedes llamar Tomoyo.

Vamos Karina, que ya llame a Dayana y le dije que no se preocupara que yo te llevaría a la casa- dijo Manuel

Ufff..- asintió aliviada Karina- gracias a Dios que le dijiste eso, si no estuviera aquí poniéndome de los nervios

Samuel se rió- lo dudo, yo creo que será al revés- robándosele así una sonrisa juguetona de su hermana

Buenos chicos los ceo mañana- se despidió Karina- y gracias Lí y Sakura por haberme encontrado, sabrá Dios cuando lo hubieran hecho si no hubieran pasado por ahí

No es por nada- dijo Sakura sonriéndole

Lo único que debes hacer es tener cuidado- dijo Shaoran

Estuvimos cerca de que nos descubrieran- dijo Karina demostrando un gran alivio.

Si, si no hubieras intervenido y si Sakura no hubiera dicho nada Lí ya tuviera la sospecha de lo que somos, y bueno hablando de lí, ¿Quién es el chico que te atacó?- preguntó Manuel

¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto ella sorprendida

Le leí la mente a tu compañero- dijo tocándose la cabeza como si fuera lo más obvio

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Karina- no era solo para comunicarnos entre nosotros

-No en mi caso- digo- yo puedo hablar con ustedes porque son mis hermanas, pero con los otros puedo leerles la mente y hacerles hablar conmigo si fuera también mi deseo, pero tú y Dayana pueden dejarme ver solo lo que ustedes quieran que vea yo y nada más, es como una barrera, realmente no se , cada vez se me hace más complejo entenderlo más aun que hoy en el colego descubrí algo que no pensé que iba a ver en toda mi vida, pero es no es el tema- dijo rápidamente viendo que su hermanita iba a preguntar algo-lo que importa es que tu no me dejas ver tu recuerdo, acaso tu crees que yo no te puedo ayudar

No es eso- dijo haciendo un gesto de negación- si no que no me siento preparada para recordar ni para mostrarte lo que paso- dijo- ahora lo que me preocupa que es lo que sabe Lí

No sabe - intervino su hermano- lo único que sabe es que alguien con poderes te atacó y que tu no la posees cosa que está incorrecta

Y no pudiste ver como lo hizo- preguntó su hermana ansiosa

No - le respondió - estaba pensando muchas cosas a la vez

Ahora la pregunta es ¿se lo contamos a Dayana?- dijo Karina

No- dijo Manuel- conociéndola no te dejara salir sola e intentara buscar por todos los medios que tiene al responsable que te hizo eso

-Eso le hizo imaginar una manada de fantasmas, a Karina le salió una gran gota (tipo anime)- si, es mejor no decirle nada.

Pero ahora lo que quiero – sonrió- es ese pedazo de pastel de chocolate que está en esa tienda- señaló Karina

Manuel sonrió- te lo compro, pero con una condición

Karina lo miró con ojos soñadores- cuando estés preparada me digas que paso realmente esta tarde- Karina no más sonrió, y con estrellas en los ojitos fue corriendo como niña chiquita a comprarse el pastelito.

Lo hiciste muy bien primo- dijo un joven alto de cabello azulado y ojos Rubí

Lo sé- dijo el chico sonriendo- fue fácil robarle la energía

Si pero tienes que tener cuidado- dijo un poco serio- el joven Lí y la maestra de las cartas te vieron y ahora no van a dejar sola a la chica, y no podemos permitirnos que ellos se enteren que la chica es una bomba humana con tanta magia que tiene, después no la podemos utilizar para nuestra causa- dijo sonriendo perversamente

Tú que realmente quieres- dijo el otro mientras formaba una bola de energía

Lo que yo quiero es su energía- dijo – la profecía dice que con su magia se va a formar el desequilibrio, que al mismo tiempo nos ayudará al segundo combate que tendremos con el jefe del clan Lí y con su futura prometida lo bueno es que ellos no saben del segundo combate y eso es una gran ventaja para nosotros.

No te olvides de la reencarnación de Clow – dijo el otro- todavía no sabemos que papel va a tomar en la primera pelea.

Lo único que sé- dijo el de los ojos rubí – es que por ahora el poder nos pertenece ni nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso.

**

* * *

**

Bueno ya regrese, este si es un record es el capítulo más largo que he escrito y de verdad me a costado sacar las ideas de mi cabeza, ahora ya tenemos muchas incógnitas verdad???

**¿Porqué Shaoran no pudo ver que Karina tiene magia?**

**¿Qué descubrió Manuel?**

**¿Qué no es coincidencia y si lo inevitable?**

**¿Cuál es la participación de mi querido Eriol en esta pelea??**

**Bueno creo o anhelo responder todas incógnitas en los próximos capítulos, aunque algunas serán resueltas en el que toca..**

**Gracias por su apoyo han los que leen esta historia, que aunque no ponga comentario ahí otras que si lo hacen y eso me alegra mucho porque me da a entender que no hago esta historia solo por gusto si no que cada vez tengo un propósito para escribirlo…….**

**Chao…….. y ya saben recibo todo clase de comentarios.. OJO nada que haga que esta autora se vaya al hoyo de la depresión jajaja……….. bueno y gracias por leer esta historia**


	5. El recuerdo de una amiga

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no que les pertenece al maravillo grupo **Clamp**, personajes nuevos me pertenecen, esta totalmente prohibido robar a mis personajes sin previa autorización …

Disfrútenlo

**El recuerdo de una amiga**

"¿quién eres tú???"-grito la chica-"porque me atacas"- mientras un chico con capucha le tiraba esferas de energía y ella lo único que hacía era esquivarlas.

"Es mi deber por ahora"-dijo simplemente, en eso forma una esfera de energía formada por la energía del aire y la tierra, y se la tiró, pero en ese mismo instante la chica cambio y se mostró una nueva energía sobre ella

"no se quien eres"-dijo flotando-"y no me importa pero no voy a dejar que me lastimes"-dijo mientras se formaba vientos alrededor de ella.

"Eso me gusta"-dijo sonriendo el desconocido, mientras formaba otra esfera de energía nada común de dos colores miel y azul, la chica se comenzó a sentir mal.

La chica se asusto ¡Ese le estaba robando su energía!!!

"ves lo bueno que es para mi, cuando no sabes controlar tu poder, dejas huecos en tu aura y yo tengo el poder para manipularlo"-dijo-"pero por ahora no voy hacerte nada"-la chica se tranquilizo un poco-"nada comparado con lo que te haré después"-y tiro la esfera de energía que cayo directamente en ella.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!"-Karina se levantó por esa pesadilla de nuevo, aunque en realidad eso no era un sueño es algo que paso en la realidad exactamente dos semanas atrás en su instituto y si no fuera por sus amigos no sabría lo que le hubiera pasado.

"Karina tranquilízate"-se dijo a ella misma-"eso no va a volver a pasar, no vas a dejar que nadie te lastime ni que lastimen a alguien que quieras"-se dijo para calmarse, todo iba a salir bien e iba a comenzar ahora.

"_Manuel estás despierto"-pensó_

"_¿Qué paso Karina?_"-respondió-"_¿por qué estas despierta?"_

"_llego la hora"-suspiro-"e intenta que Dayana no escuche nada"_

"_me vas a contar lo que paso??" - pregunto Manuel muy serio en su cabeza_

"_si, es hora de enfrentar todo lo que se viene"._

**

* * *

**

**Casa de Tomoyo**

"Chicos esto es raro, ya hubo un segundo ataque la semana pasada, y no tenemos idea de quienes son los que atacan"-cuatro jóvenes estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa circular, todos preocupados porque no encuentran al responsable de los incidentes que han ocurrido últimamente en la escuela

"Tomoyo tiene razón, los dos ataques no tienen sentido. El primer ataque fue a Karina y el segundo fue a Hanuro"- Sakura ladeo la cabeza, realmente para ella no tenia sentido

"y no hay conexión"-señalo Shaoran-"ni Rikana ni Hanuro tienen magia...Ellos parece que no tienen nada que ver con la profecía"

"Esto es grave las cartas lo notan"-la voz de kero salió de en medio de ellos-"están nerviosas por lo que está pasando, ellas sienten algo raro afuera, diferentes poderes, luchas...parece que los incidentes en el colegio no son los únicos que han pasado"

"¿Cómo es eso?"-Shaoran se levanto de la mesa-"Es imposible nosotros no los hemos notado"

"Shaoran respira"-intervino por primera vez Meiling-"Lo que dice Kerberos es verdad"-Todas las miradas se fueron hacia ella

"Por eso dije que quería hablar con ustedes, últimamente me e sentido mal"-dijo mirando a su primo

"Por eso es que la otra vez casi te desmayas"-dijo Shaoran recordando que hace unos días habían ido de compras con su prima y ella casi cae de las escaleras por el desmayo que le dio.

Meiling asintió-"no quise preocuparlos y tampoco darles falsas noticias pero desde que llegamos algo raro a pasado conmigo"

Los chicos no entendían lo que trataba de decir

Meiling se levanta de la mesa y se va al centro de la sala "Shaoran atácame con tu espada"- dice sorprendiendo a su primo.

"Estas loca Meiling, sabes que te puedo matar"-dijo muy serio Shaoran

"No estoy jugando si no lo haces tú se lo pediré a Sakura y le diré no solo que utilize su espada sobre mi si no también su magia"-le dijo mirándole con la misma seriedad

"Esta bien"-acepto Shaoran-"Sakura puedes utilizar escudo para proteger las cosas de tomoyo por favor"-Sakura asintió extrañada mientras Meiling le agradecía en silencio

"¿Bueno estas lista?"-todavía con la esperanza que cambie de opinión pero su prima solo asintió.

Shaoran cogió su espada y conjuro a los elementos como hacia de pequeño-"SEÑORES DE LOS ELEMENTOS VENGAN A MI"- y señalo a su prima y entonces rayos, relámpagos, fuegos, viento y agua atacaron a Meiling, la cual no tenia ni una pizca de miedo en su rostro.

Solo fue segundos y toda esa magia que lanzo Shaoran impacto en Meiling y ella cerrando los ojos al ser tocada por la magia de Shaoran la transformo y la convirtió en la de ella e hizo una increíble demostración de poderes viento, tierra fuego, aire, relámpagos, truenos, y diferentes esferas de energía explotaban al salir de las manos de su autora.

Sakura y Shaoran estaban sorprendidos esos poderes eran increíbles pero había algo que se les escapaba.

"Meiling"-llamó Shaoran con un tono raro en el-"¿desde cuando tienes estos poderes? Y la mejor pregunta seria ¿por qué tienes poderes?"-Shaoran no podía salir de su desconcierto, Meiling desde que nació nunca había presentado señales de magia y era demasiado raro que ahora despertaran sus poderes.

"déjame responderte la primera pregunta, tengo los poderes desde que regresamos a Japón, y porque los tengo es una explicación que no escucharas de mi"-Meiling hizo una semi sonrisa-"si no de mi madre"

"¿Qué?"-Shaoran estaba entre sorprendido y extrañado.

"Al saber que yo presentaba magia, y que nunca la había tenido y que yo misma estaba segura que era una de las pocas de la familia que no tenia magia me desconcertó mucho estos poderes y por eso escribí una carta a mi madre explicándole lo que me pasaba y ella me respondió esto"-le entrego una carta a Shaoran-"léela que también es algo muy importante porque también habla sobre la profecía".

Shaoran abrió la carta y nunca se espero lo que leyó:

_**Mi querida Meiling**_

_**Parece que al fin llegó tus poderes, se que estas desconcertada pero tranquila todo va a estar bien.**_

_**Hija mía tengo que contarte un secreto que no podía ser dicho hasta que tus poderes se despertaran y también los de tus hermanos.**_

_**Tu siempre tuviste magia solamente que estaba dormida, tú eres una de los cinco elegido, 5 hermanos que nacieron para ser la ayuda de la persona a la que fue dado el nuevo poder, nadie de la familia Li sabe sobre esto solo tu Padre y yo y ahora tu.**_

_**El día que tú naciste una hermosa señora con un cabello hermoso que le caía hasta los pies, tenía un vestido blanco el cual estaba hecho con flores en la cola, puede que haya sido un ángel. Esta se me presento y me dijo que tu magia iba ser sellada hasta que el momento llegara, hasta que el comienzo del final llegara.**_

_**Hija tu deber como elegida es proteger al dueño de este poder y ser uno de sus bases, pero se que también tienes un deber con el clan Li que es el mantener el equilibrio de la magia, tranquila no te preocupes el nuevo poder no es malo solo es manipulable, hay aparecen las 5 bases serán sus consejeras, sus ayudantes, pero hija tienes que encontrar al nuevo poder porque el ser también me dijo que unos de los 5 al ser despertado su poder ya no iba ser lo mismo, una identidad maligna iba a controlar su cuerpo y con ingenio iba aconsejar mal y llevaría a lado oscuro al nuevo poder…y eso no lo puedes permitir, porque al momento que comience el nuevo poder a tomar malas decisiones tu no podrás hacer nada más que obedecerla porque para eso naciste.**_

_**Hija entiéndeme estas palabras si el nuevo poder es manejado tu no tendrás otra opción de obedecerla porque al desobedecer alguna orden que te de, tu te debilitaras hasta el punto que puedes llegar a morir…**_

_**Hija tienes que buscar a tus 4 hermanos, aparte de ti solo 2 personas más acaban de despertar sus poderes, los otros dos restantes no fueron sellados porque siempre han estado muy cerca del nuevo poder y han mantenido sus poderes para proteger al nuevo poder desde que nació.**_

_**Tu tienes el poder de transforma tu energía en toda clase de magia eres uno de los más poderosos, el otro poder es el que controla las emocionas y viaja por los sueños teniendo predicciones aunque también el poder de mover los objetos con la mente es muy poderosa aunque es la que mas tiene que tener cuidado porque ella ve lo que va a pasar y siempre intentara evitar lo malo que venga ella sola, el tercer poder el poder total de la mente, este puede leer la mente, puede utilizar telepatía para comunicarse y tiene el poder de controlar las ilusiones, puede meterse a tu mente y torturarte o hacerte sentir bien solo si el lo quiere, el cuarto poder es el poder fantasmal, ese como dice se trata sobre los espíritus que todavía están aquí, esa persona las controlara y hasta ella puede utilizar sus poderes como traspasar la materia sólida y hasta el punto que te puede llevar al mundo de los espíritus y el ultimo poder es una combinación de los poderes de las naturaleza en general todo lo que esta a su alrededor lo puede utilizar; es muy poderosa.**_

_**Hija tienes un deber y se que sacaras honor a nuestro apellido espero que puedas pasar esta prueba que te fue impuesta desde que naciste, ahora te bendigo y ruego que no sea el fin de la humanidad si no el comienzo de una nueva era.**_

_**Te quiere**_

_**Tu mamá**_

Todos los de esa sala tenían diferentes emociones, Meiling estaba feliz al fin obtuvo lo que ella siempre había soñado, Shaoran estaba estupefacto, Sakura estaba confundida y Tomoyo sorprendida.

"Entonces"-suspiro Shaoran-"no es solo un poder el que debemos buscar ahora si no también sus bases que son 5, aunque disminuyamos a Meiling nos faltan encontrar 5 personas más"

"Estás equivocado Shaoran"-intervino Tomoyo llamando la atención de todos sus amigos y la mirada de desconcierto de Shaoran-"no tienen que buscar 5 personas solo cuatro, porque la segunda persona que encuentras soy yo"-todos se quedaron con la boca abierta

"Tomoyo estas equivocada tu nunca has presentado rastro de magia"-Shaoran ya estaba en el piso por las sorpresas de hoy día aunque tiene sentido ella esta ligada a Sakura por familia era muy posible

"haber pongamos en orden, Tomoyo también recibiste los poderes iguales que Meiling"-la amatista solo asintió a la afirmación de Shaoran-"tienes uno de los 5 poderes y ese cual es???"-dijo mirándola.

En eso Tomoyo cerró los ojos y al abrirlos un aura la rodeaba, alzó la mano y levanto la mesa con todas las cosas que estaban encima y luego las bajo-"yo soy la que puede viajar por el mundo de los sueños y también utilizar mi mente para mover las cosas que yo quiero"

Shaoran respiró, nunca se imagino que en esa reunión iban a salir todas esas sorpresas, ya había aceptado que su sakura (la mira en ese momento) estaba destina a una de las mas peligrosas batallas que se han luchado hasta ahora, ahora su prima también estaba metida en este lio e incluyendo a Tomoyo que es primeriza con lo de la magia, puesto meiling había vivido entre magia para ella normal pero para Tomoyo no.

"Bueno"-Sakura estaba igual que Shaoran ¡Meiling tenía magia!!! Y si no cabía más ¡su querida prima también!!!-"Esto a sido una sorpresa"-dijo aligerando la tensión

"A sido una sorpresota la chiquilla tiene magia y nuestra querida Tomoyo también tiene"-Kero que no puede dejar de molestar solo un segundo, pero el en realidad lo hizo a propósito ahora después de tanta sorpresa se a dado cuenta que la rueda del destino a comenzado a girar y el despertar de los poderes de Meiling y Tomoyo era una prueba de eso, no quería que empezaran a pensar sobre eso, no es que huyera si no que preferiría pensar como su querida ama "pase lo que pase, todo estará bien".

"Te he dicho que no me llames chiquilla, ahora veras lo que te haré"-y comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la casa

Shaoran se asomo a la ventana y agradeció internamente a Kero por la distracción, sabía cual era su intención, ahora las cosas se habían complicado un poco buff!! A quien mentía se había complicado bastante…solo esperaba que Eriol regresara pronto porque el solo no podrá con todo eso.

Sakura lo veía de lejos a Shaoran, sabía que el no estaba bien, ¡lo sentía!!!, pero ella no podía hacer nada

"Y cuando le dirás lo que sientes por el"

"tomoyo no me asuste"-dijo la pobre Sakura con una mano en el pecho, pero su mirada mostraba tristeza

"El ahora esta demasiado preocupado por todo lo que está pasando"-dijo observándolo.

Tomoyo vio a su prima, sentía tristeza por lo que pasaba, sabía que estaban en una pelea difícil y ella _sabía_ (entiéndame el sarcasmo) mejor que todo lo que podría pasar porque para ella el futuro no estaba escrito y lo que soñaba solo son caminos escogidos por las decisiones se vayan a escoger.

"creo que el se sentiría feliz al saber lo que sientes por él"-dijo sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a su prima-"y en estos momentos lo que mas se necesita es esperanza"

Sakura al escuchar esa palabra la carta esperanza voló a su mano

"Es verdad Tomoyo lo que más necesitamos es la esperanza"-y la carta brillo al sentir los sentimientos de su ama-

"solo teniendo esperanza podremos pasar todo esto"

* * *

"Las cosas se están complicando joven Eriol"

La habitación estaba en silencio, y lo único que se veía es el movimiento constante de un joven hiendo de ahí para haya buscando y leyendo libros.

Porque ahora venía esa complicación, nunca en toda su vida a tenido ese problema, el siendo la reencarnación del mago Clow debería saberlo todo pero ya le duele tanto la cabeza de intentar recordar esas visiones que ha tenido desde la llamada de Shaoran, era confuso, esa profecía que le contaron no es la única que existe, ¡el lo sabía!, pero la única evidencia era ese sueño que se a estado repitiendo en su mente, pero cada vez que se acercaba al final siempre llegaba esa misteriosa chica y le decía que todavía no era la hora, era frustrante tener la respuesta y al mismo tiempo no tenerla

"Lo se Spinnel"

"A sentido las energías que aparecen en Japón, incluso los hechiceros más jóvenes los han sentido, todo el comité esta nervioso, nunca se había este tipo de poder, y lo desconocido les da miedo"

"Spinnel, todavía no puedo regresar a tomoeda, necesito investigar esto antes de irme"- Eriol no estaba seguro de eso y no entendía porque hacía caso a la persona que veía en sus sueños"

Cuando Eriol se fue a descansar en lo único que pensaba era en ese sueño, era todo tan extraño. Poco a poco caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y Eriol se durmió.

_Tenía unos 15 años, y ya era considerado uno de los hechiceros más poderosos que han existido_

_Había entrado a una biblioteca, la cual estaba prohibida para todas las personas menos para los ancianos del concilio, aún cuando el sea un hechicero poderoso seguía siendo un muchacho el cual le gustaba meterse en donde no lo mandaban, el se caracterizaba por ser una persona investigadora y le había dejado intrigado lo que los ancianos habían comentado en el patio sin haberse dado cuenta que el estaba escuchando (obvio que sin culpa) _

"_Han encontrado una nueva profecía"-dijo uno_

"_Es la segunda que se encuentra, aun cuando falta mucho para que se cumpla"-dijo otro que se sentaba parado a lado del jefe del concilio"_

"_Antes de esa va a venir una batalla que dejara bastante s consecuencias, aunque la que avecina esta pelea cae en los hombros de..."_

_Hasta ahí logro escuchar, unos jóvenes hechicero produjeron una explosión al practicar con diferentes conjuros de magia, y lo último que logro escuchar fue que la profecía se encontraba en esa biblioteca._

_Ya estaba cerca, la profecía se encontraba en una mesa se acerco intentando no hacer ruido._

_En la profecía rezaba_

_El poder, tan bueno como malo,_

_Aun cuando las decisiones sean las correctas_

_Esta no impide la rueda del destino,_

_El destino rodara en manos de…._

_Y en ese momento aparece en una habitación negra, ya no como el mago Clow si no como Eriol y en la oscuridad ve que se acerca una joven, no logra reconocerla aun teniéndola cerca_

"_¿Quién eres??"-Eriol no retrocedía porque no sentía ni aura maligna si no que se sentía en calama-"Por qué no me dejas terminar de leer la profecía?"_

"_Lo lamento" – dijo la chica-"pero todavía no es tiempo para que te enteres, todavía falta, la rueda del destino ya empezó a girar, y las cinco bases ya han despertado, no te puedes ir todavía"_

"_Que bases"-Eriol no sabía nada de eso_

"_El joven Lí te explicara"-murmuró la chica confundiendo a Eriol_

"_No debes regresar, no por ahora"-dijo la chica mientras desaparecía-"no hasta que sea el momento, y cuando llegue lograras leer esa profecía, pero por ahora solo espera"-dijo desapareciendo _

Eriol despertó; porque esa chica no le decía de una vez que es lo que iba a pasar siempre le dejaba con acertijos.

"Eriol"- dijeron interrumpiendo en su habitación

"Es el joven Shaoran"-dijo nakuru mostrando el teléfono

"Dime porque no has regresado"-se escucho gritos en la línea, Eriol suspiro ,por alguna razón va hacer caso a la chica del sueño-

"Shaoran será que me extrañas"-dijo riéndose provocándole un paro al que estaba en la otra línea-"me hubieras dicho, hubiera ido corriendo por mi princesa"

Eriol se estaba imaginando la cara de asfixia de su amigo al otro lado del teléfono, y no fallaba.

"Déjate de chistes"-dijo al fin el hechicero después de recuperar el aire-"Se supone que deberías estar aquí hace dos semanas, que te a retrasado, hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hacer aquí".

"Lo sé, pero ahora estoy investigando algo referente a lo que me dijiste, no puedo regresar hasta lograr de descifrar todo esto"-Eriol se acordó algo que le dijo la chica de sueño-"Shaoran sabes algo de las bases"

Se hiso silencio a otro lado de la línea -"¿Cómo te has enterado?"-dijo sorprendido, se supone que lo llamaba para contarle lo que había pasado en esa peculiar reunión.

"Se puede decir que tengo un pajarito que me lo ha comentado"-dijo Eriol confirmando que esa chica parecía estar más cerca de lo que el creía.

"Si hay muchas cosas que han pasado, es largo así que mejor siéntate y escucha que no vas a creer lo que te voy a contar…"

* * *

Cerró el teléfono

Se sorprendió un poco al ver que Eriol sabía un poco de las bases, pero ahora lo que le tenía pensando es que parece que Eriol no va a regresar hasta que logre descubrir lo que esta investigando.

Y el que pensaba que iba a tener ayuda para poder cuidar a las muchachas, no quería admitirlo pero tenía miedo de no poder proteger a Sakura y ahora más a Meiling y a Tomoyo.

"Uff porque todo están complicado"- y lo decía en serio, el cuando llego lo que más quería era estar con su querida flor de cerezo pero ahora parece que les va a ser imposible estar junto, más con esa guerra que se avecinaba y el teniendo la sensación de que el y Sakura tenían un papel muy importante.

Con esos pensamientos cayo rendido en su cama

_Estaba al frente de un puente, no tenia más de seis años, su mama la había dejado en frente de ese puente en medios de arboles, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, toda la vida su mama le había dado esa libertad._

_Al mirar al cielo quedo prendado con un pajarito de diferentes colores, le había encantado, vio que se había puesto en la rama del árbol más grande que había ahí._

_Se puso a subir puesto no le daba miedo las alturas, cuando estaba subiendo escucho la voz de una niña _

"_Chií! Donde estas"- la niña estaba corriendo, se acercó al árbol donde se encontraba el niño-"has visto un pajarito"-dijo mirando al niño con lagrimas en los ojos._

_El niño al no soportar ver llorar una niña cogió al pajarito y al bajar se lo entregó, lo cual hizo que la chica lo abrazara, el niño al no estar acostumbrado a eso se puso rojisisimo._

"_gracias, gracias"-hablaba la niña-"Chií se escapo cuando dejé abierta la puerta su casa, pensé que no lo iba a ver de nuevo."_

(Cambio de escena)

"_Pero yo no quiero"-dijo el niño poniendo un puchero-"a mi no me gusta el helado de chocolate"_

"_Eso es imposible"-dijo ella arrastrándolo del brazo-"a todo niño les gusta el chocolate, mira yo lo compro así que no te preocupes, y veras que es riquisisisisimo"_

(Cambio de escena)

"_y ya te vas a ir"-dijo la niña triste_

"_si"-asintió el pequeño-"mi madre ya acabo el trabajo que vino hacer "-se había encariñado de esa niña, y mentiría si decía que no la iba a extrañar._

"_bueno como te vas mañana, puedes venir esta noche donde nos conocimos"-dijo la niña-"quiero mostrarte algo"_

"_claro"-dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño_

(Cambio de escena)

_Era de noche la luna estaba en su máximo punto el se encontraba sentado arrimado al árbol al cual se subió cuando fue por primera vez a ese lugar._

_Escucho unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ahí._

"_Oye llegas tarde"-dijo el niño un poco molesto_

"_lo siento"-dijo la pequeña-"pero es que se me hizo difícil escaparme de mi hermanos"-dijo con una sonrisa._

"_bueno que me ibas a enseñar"-dijo el niño olvidando su enojo inicial_

"_mmm antes de enseñarte "eso", quiero darte algo"-dijo mientras sacaba una pulsera de diferentes colores y un pajarito tejido en medio-"mi hermana me ayudo"-dijo sonriendo_

"_Es una pulsera de la amistad, aquí es muy común entregarle a alguien a quien quieres mucho, también hice una para mí"-dije mostrándole una idéntica-"Es para que nunca te olvides de mi"-dijo la niña evitando que ni una lagrima salga de sus ojos._

_El pequeño a ver eso se le enterneció el corazón y extendió su mano con su pequeño dedo meñique saliendo de entre los demás_

"_¿Qué es eso?"-dijo la niña interesada_

"_Esto es una promesa en mi país"-dijo-"solo tenemos que juntar nuestro dedos, y la promesas que hagamos quedara para toda la vida hasta que la cumplamos"-Esto hizo que la niña rompiera en lagrimas haciendo que el pequeño se ponga nervioso, se suponía que eso le iba a poner feliz y no triste_

_Al ver la preocupación de su amigo la niña se limpio las lágrimas y le dirigió una radiante sonrisa-"estoy bien"-dijo dejando tranquilo al pequeño_

"_Bueno juntemos los dedos"-dijo el niño-"y digamos l a promesa los dos juntos"_

_Los dos pequeños juntaron sus dedos meñiques y los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo-"prometo que aún en el tiempo y en la distancia no me olvidare de ti, y aunque no estemos juntos nuestra amistad siempre existirá, y si alguna vez me siento solo(a) recordaré que en mi corazón estás"-y los dos niños separaron sus dedos al mismo tiempo mirándose el uno con el otro con una sonrisa que venía del corazón._

"_Bueno ahora si ya te voy a mostrar lo que te quería enseñar"-dijo la niña corriendo dirigiéndose al árbol donde al comienzo el niño estaba sentado (se habían ido por él puente cuando la niña recién había llegado)-"Te acuerdas que Chií vino aquí"-dijo señalando al árbol_

_El pequeño asintió_

"_Hace unos días atrás mi hermano por accidente volvió abrir la puerta de la casita de chií"-dijo la pequeña-"yo tenía la pequeña sensación de que Chií regreso para acá, así que después de buscarlo en la casa vine para este lugar y lo vi encime de esa rama"-dijo señalando una rama-"subamos para veas lo que te quería mostrar"-_

"_¿no será peligroso que tu subas?"-el pequeño arrugo el ceño no le gustaba esa idea podrían caerse si es que no tenían cuidado_

"_no hay problema, ya he subido anteriormente y no me da miedo las alturas; así que vamos"-dijo la niña comenzando a subir_

_El pequeño la seguía de cerca; cuando ya estaban en la rama donde el niño había encontrado a Chií la niña señalo la punta de esta._

_Hay se encontraba un nido con tres pajaritos recién nacidos_

"_cuando subí aquí supe porque Chií siempre venía aquí"-dijo la niña emocionada-"tiene familia"_

_El niño miro a los pajaritos_

"_Son tan lindos, verdad?, les traje un poco de comida porque ellos de seguro no saben volar y por eso Chií venía cada vez que se escapa"-en eso saco un frasco lleno de comida para aves-"se lo voy a colocar"-dijo acercándose un poco más al nido pero el pequeño la detuvo-"es muy peligroso, dame la comida que yo se la doy"-la chica asintió y le entrego el envase._

_El niño con mucho cuidado se coloco delante de la pequeña y poco a poco comenzó a acercarse al nido_

_Tan lindos eran los pajaritos, el pequeño les dejo el alimento cerca de cada uno de los pajaritos para que después no se pelearan por la comida._

_Cuando comenzó a retroceder se lastimo con una ramita que salía de la rama la cual se encontraba sentado- "Auch"_

"_Esta bien"-dijo la niña preocupada_

"_si lo estoy"-dijo haciéndose el fuerte-"mejor salgamos de aquí"_

_El niño pasó por delante de ella e iba a comenzar a bajar pero vio que su amiga no le seguía_

"_¿Qué pasa?-pregunto viéndola_

"_Es que estaba pensando que cuando crezcan cada uno ira por su camino"-dijo la niña con un poco de tristeza-"cada uno seguirá el camino que le toca"_

"_bueno ya vámonos"-la niña dirigió la mirada donde su amigo, la pequeña al dar unos dos pasos se tropezó y casi se cae si no fuera que se logro agarrar de la rama._

"_Ahhh!!!!"-la pequeña grito, ella no tenía tanta fuerza para sostenerse y ella sabía que el peso de su amigo y el de ella harían que la rama cayera y con ella al nido, entonces con un esfuerzo, intento coger el nido con mucho cuidado _

"_¿que haces???"-grito el pequeño-"si te mueves te vas a caer, espera que ya te voy a ayudar"_

"_no, detente"-le dijo la pequeña haciendo sorprender al niño-"si sigues la rama caerá y el nido también"_

_La niña logro coger el nido-"toma"-y se lo entrego a su amigo que la veía asustado, este coloco a salvo al nido y se volvió a su amiga-"ahora ya te voy a ayudar"_

_Su amiga solo asintió con una lagrima en los ojos, el pequeño poco a poco se acercó a su amiga y le agarro la mano, pero sintió que la rama estaba cediendo al peso de los dos_

"_no te sueltes"-le dijo a su amiga viéndole el brillo de sus ojos y no era las lagrimas-"no te soltare, si te caes, yo caigo contigo"-el pequeño ya estaba luchando contra las lagrimas_

_Pero fue inevitable poco a poco las manos de los dos pequeños se estaban resbalando_

"_no, no, no, por favor Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-grito el pequeño viendo caer a su amiga al suelo_

"_SHAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"¡Noooooooooo!!!!!!"- Shaoran despertó agitado con una capa de sudor en su frente

"Yo no pude salvarla"-dijo mirándose sus manos-"no la salvé".

* * *

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¿Como han estado?, espero que bien…..Lo siento mucho... ¡Perdónenme!!!!!!! Se que no e actualizado por mucho tiempo y lo lamento tanto pero la tardanza a valido la pena... Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

**Increíble todo sobre las bases verdad???, si se me vino la idea a última hora para serles sincera reescribí todo el capítulo y lo único igual al anterior es la primera parte porque después todo lo modifique…espero realmente que les guste!!!!!**

**¿Que les parece que Meiling y Tomoyo tengan magia? Siempre e querido ver a estos dos personajes con poderes mágicos…**

**¿Han adivinado quién es la chica? Jijijiji se van a llevar una sorpresa cuando se enteren pero por ahora no digo más sobre el tema**

**Parece que un sueño enterrado en el corazón de Shaoran a renacido, ustedes han vivido esa clase de situación, nuestro querido protagonista parece que lo a olvidado por el dolor que sintió o fue por otra cosa???**

**Espero de todo corazón que les guste, y espero sus review diciéndome que les parece, criticas constructivas, todo menos que haga que esta humilde persona se caída al profundo vacío!!!!!!!!!**

**Muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y nos vemos en otro capítulo**


	6. Yo tengo la llave

**Los personajes son obra y gracia del maravillo grupo ****Clamp****, personajes nuevos me pertenecen, esta totalmente prohibido copiar algo de mis queridos personajes sin previa aviso y autorización**

**Disfrútenlo**

**Capitulo 6**

**Yo tengo la llave**

Caminaba por el parque de tomoeda, eran las 8:30 de la mañana y todavía nadie salía de sus casas porque era fin de semana.

Se acerco a los columpios y se sentó en uno.

Desde anoche no se pudo quitar la angustia que sintió por ese sueño. ¿Por qué tuvo ese sueño? Y lo más importante ¿Quién era esa niña?

El toda la noche se puso a pensar sobre lo que soñó y con eso logró acordarse de que si se había ido de viaje pero no se acordaba de haber conocido a alguien ni menos lo que paso en el árbol, cada vez que intentaba acordarse no lo lograba, era como un vacío, pero desde anoche el sentía que todo lo que soñó lo vivió y por alguna razón lo olvido.

Estaba meditando cuando escucho un ruido a lado suyo y se encontró con unos ojos azul cristal que le miraban interesados.

Shaoran estaba tan metido en su mente que no se dio cuenta que Karina había llegado y se había acercado un poco preocupada viendo la cara de desanimo que tenía su amigo.

"¡Hola lí!"-saludo Karina con una sonrisa

"¡Hola Rikana!"- dijo Shaoran a la chica con una sonrisa era curioso pero esa chica le inspiraba confianza.

"¿Estás bien?"-pregunto Karina mostrando su preocupación haciendo que Shaoran se avergonzará, ¿tan fácil era ver como estaba?

Shaoran asintió – "solo tuve un mal sueño" - dijo un poco desanimado

"sabes"-dijo Karina comenzando a columpiarse despacio llamando la atención de la persona que se sentaba alado-"Hay diferentes clases de sueños, están esos que te muestran el deseo más profundo de tu corazón, otros una premonición y otros los recuerdos que tienes pero que estaban enterrados en tu cabeza o en tu corazón y que por ti mismo estás haciendo que renazcan."

Shaoran la miró sorprendido, nunca pensó que le iba a decir eso.

"Así que por eso"-siguió Karina-"no debes preocuparte ni hacerte dolores de cabeza, siempre, al final y al cabo vas a tener las respuestas, cualquier sueño tiene una meta y al final lo sabrás así que no te pongas a pensar tanto en eso porque aún cuando lo quieras o no lo quieras lograras entender lo que te quiere decir tu mente y tu corazón"

Shaoran asintió al fin y al cabo no fue mala idea dar un paseo.

Shaoran se levantó

"¿ya te vas?"-preguntó Karina a lo que el chico asintió

"gracias por lo que dijiste eso me hizo aclarar la mente"-agradeció sincero Shaoran-"ahora me tengo que ir a preparar el desayuno porque seguro Meiling ya se habrá levantado y se ha de estar preguntado a donde me habré ido"

Se alejo un poco de los columpios y dándole la cara a la chica dijo con sonrisa

"gracias Karina" –haciendo que su amiga se sorprendiera seguido por una alegre sonrisa -

"de nada Shaoran"-dijo la chica feliz viendo que ya tenía la confianza y la amistad de Shaoran, no a todos les puedes llamar por su nombre ¿verdad?

Eso era lo mismo que pensaba Shaoran cuando caminaba de regreso al departamento con una sonrisa, aún se acordaba que la primera que lo llamó por su nombre aparte de su familia fue Sakura y eso que tuvo que pasar un tiempo para eso incluyendo el tema de la captura de las cartas, y después de ella fue Tomoyo seguida de Eriol, ellos eran los únicos de total confianza y ahora se incluía Karina que con pocas semanas se ganó ese derecho. ¿Cómo era posible que con tan poco tiempo pasara eso? – pero el mismo sabe que no hay explicación para algunas cosas y esta contaba en la lista.

Meiling se había levantado cuando sintió que su primo había salido de su habitación, lo iba a llamar pero vio que su semblante era triste y no quiso molestarlo, así que dejo que saliera de la casa, ella pensaba que el necesitaba aire fresco después de la reunión de la noche pasada.

Así que se sorprendió ver a su primo entrar con una sonrisa cosa no muy normal en el carácter de él así que se imagina una sola cosa lo podría poner así o mejor dicho una persona.

"¿Así que te encontraste con Sakura?2- dijo apareciendo alado de su primo asiendo que este se sorprendiera- "porque la única con poder de sacarte una sonrisa es ella"-dijo haciendo sonrojar al pobre de Shaoran

"no, no la eh visto desde ayer en la reunión de anoche"- dijo ya pasándole la sorpresa

"entonces"- dice su prima-"cuando te vi salir estabas un poco decaído y pensé que te encontraste con ella porque viniste de otro humor"

Shaoran negó la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa y se retiró a su habitación aunque antes de entrar a su cuarto le dice a Meiling que en un momento salía para hacer el desayuno dejando así a una chica muy confundida ¿qué le pasaba a Shaoran?

"Sakura levántate"- Kero casi se queda afónico por intentar levantar a su dueña

"pero hoy día no hay colegio, déjame dormir Kero"

"vamos Saku que tomoyo viene a recogerte para ir al parque de diversiones para encontrarse con los mocosos"

"no le digas mocosos"- dijo Sakura finalmente levantándose-"sus nombres son Shaoran y Meiling"-

"para mi son unos mocosos"-dijo kero con un puchero

"si les sigues llamando así no te voy a comprar ningún dulce cuando estemos ahí"-dijo su ama amenazándolo haciendo que el pobre kero haga alabaciones a sus amigos.

Sakura vio el reloj, todavía tenía tiempo antes que su mejor amiga la vaya a buscar a su casa así que se decidió en tomar un baño con agua tibia para levantarla completamente, así que cogió su ropa al mismo diciéndole a Kero que no haga ruido porque hoy día todos estaban en la casa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Abrió el grifo y puso unas esencias y se metió en la tina, necesitaba ese baño, en los últimos días había estado un poco preocupada por todo lo que estaba pasando, por una parte los extraños ataques a Karina y a Hanuro, los poderes despertados de sus amigas y lo que mas le tenían pensando era esos sueños que cada vez se hacían mas frecuente, no había tenido la oportunidad de contarlo a Shaoran más no porque no podía si no porque sabía que era suficiente con los problemas que ya tenían, aunque sabía que era un error no ponerlo al corriente de lo que ella sueña pero le era inevitable que ella se preocupara por él, se lo iba a contar pero cuando realmente sea necesario aunque sus sueños no se deberían a tomar a la ligera, pero para ella era lo mejor.

"ya volví"-dijo una chica dejando sus zapatos a la entrada de una casa.

"¿A dónde fuiste?- pregunto su hermana la cual se encontraba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, desde que se habían mudado no habían tenido la ocasión de desayunar todos juntos, y como hoy su padre estaba en casa podían compartir ese momento.

"jeje a algún lugar"-dijo la pequeña Rikana con una sonrisa nerviosa, y salvada por la campana porque su hermano justo bajó y vio en apuros a su pequeña hermana.

"déjala Dayana solo fue a hacer un encargo mío, y como ya llegó déjala que se cambie"-dijo poniendo un brazo encima de los hombros de su hermana mayor y al mismo tiempo guiñándole el ojo a su hermanita, la cual sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

Cuando Karina subió a su cuarto se tiró de inmediato a su cama, realmente tampoco sabía porque, simplemente se había levantado esa mañana con una sensación de tristeza, no se acordaba que había soñado solo sentía una inmensa tristeza en su corazón, así que se levantó de su cama y se vistió por inercia, cuando salió se topó con su hermano que la miró preocupado por el ánimo que ella tenía, no era normal ver a su hermana en ese estado, así que la dejó pasar viéndola como salía de la casa, Karina caminó a paso lento, ella sabía que muy pocas veces se ponía así, solo por pocas situaciones, y por pocas personas, así que no sabía como descifrar el sentimiento que le apretaba el corazón, tan metida estaba en su mente que no se dio cuenta que estaba en le parque pingüino, se desoriento y sonriendo un poco por ver hasta donde su mente la desconectaba del mundo real.

Se iba regresar pero notó algo en el columpio así que se acerco y vio a Lí Shaoran; aun con lo poco que habían hablado el le inspiraba un sentimiento que hasta ahora no había descifrado, pero eso no le preocupaba.

Ella al conocerlo sabía que se parecían mucho aunque si lo vieran juntos diría que eran diferentes, las dos caras de una moneda, pero en diferentes maneras eran iguales; los dos guardaban sus sentimientos el en una seria mirada y ella en una sonrisa, para los dos solo por las pocas personas que estaban en su corazón eran capaz de dar la vida, y muchas cosas más y con ese pensamiento se acerco a su compañero, pero lo miró preocupada puesto que mostraba una cara la cual no se inaugura un festival.

"¡Hola lí!"-saludo Karina con una sonrisa.

"¡Hola Rikana!"- vio como el chico le dedicaba una sonrisa lo cual la sorprendió pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"¿Estás bien?"-pregunto ella mostrando su preocupación viendo como su compañero se le subía un poco el color por la vergüenza, tenía una pequeña idea de porque, no era capaz de ver que alguien se diera cuenta de cómo era en su interior.

El solo asintió – "solo tuve un mal sueño" - dijo un poco desanimado fijando su mirada al cielo

Ella lo observó, supuso que habría de ser algo grande para poner en ese estado alguien como él, y con la confianza que no tenía idea de donde salió le dijo.

"sabes"-dijo Karina comenzando a columpiarse despacio llamando la atención de la persona que se sentaba alado-"Hay diferentes clases de sueños, están esos que te muestran el deseo más profundo de tu corazón, otros una premonición y otros los recuerdos que tienes pero que estaban enterrados en tu cabeza o en tu corazón y que por ti mismo estás haciendo que renazcan."- y en el tiempo que le decía eso se le vino a la mente la razón por la que llegó hasta ahí.

El joven la miró sorprendido; sería tanta casualidad que los dos necesitaran esa respuesta pensó la joven.

"Así que por eso"-siguió ella mirándole con una sonrisa al haber encontrado ella también la respuesta de lo que la había hecho levantar esa mañana -"no debes preocuparte ni hacerte dolores de cabeza, siempre, al final y al cabo vas a tener las respuestas, cualquier sueño tiene una meta y al final lo sabrás así que no te pongas a pensar tanto en eso porque aún cuando lo quieras o no lo quieras lograras entender lo que te quiere decir tu mente y tu corazón"

Observo como el chico asintió y se sintió feliz por haberle ayudado en algo.

Shaoran se levantó

"¿ya te vas?"-preguntó Karina a lo que el chico asintió

"gracias por lo que dijiste eso me hizo aclarar la mente"-escucho decir al chico con voz agradecida-"ahora me tengo que ir a preparar el desayuno porque seguro Meiling ya se habrá levantado y se ha de estar preguntado a donde me habré ido"

Lo vio alejarse de los columpios pero antes de irse se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa lo que hizo que ella se sorprendiera más, sacar una sonrisa a ese chico era realmente ganarse la lotería

"gracias Karina" –escucho decirle lo cual hizo que su interior saltara de alegría a la vez hizo que se le escapara una alegre sonrisa -

"de nada Shaoran"-dijo feliz viendo que se había logrado conseguir la amistad de una persona con gran corazón y en su interior se prometió nunca decepcionarlo.

Y al final ahí estaba acostada en su cama rememorando lo que había hecho esa mañana lo cuál fue interrumpido por el llamado de su hermano el cual fue contestado por un ya voy tan acostumbrado el cual al ser escuchado por su hermano se sintió mejor de saber que su hermana volvía a ser la misma.

Se encontraba sentada a lado de su amiga, ella sabía lo que le preocupaba pero ella no podía hacer nada, le estaba prohibido revelar cualquier información y le dolía mucho no poder ayudar a su mejor amiga.

La amatista hacía unos minutos había llegado a la residencia Kinomoto y ya se dirigían en el auto de ella al parque de diversiones, la idea había sido de Meiling y de ella, después de la sorpresa de anoche querían que su mente descansaran de todas esas cosas.

Aunque ella sabía que el que estaba más atormentado era su amigo, ella quería ayudar pero no podía, soltó un suspiro de resignación que llamó la atención de su amiga la cuál de inmediato ella le dirigió una sonrisa para no preocuparla, suficientes con los problemas que rodeaban la mente de la ojiverde para ser mala amiga y dale más peso, no, ella iba hacer todo lo posible para que pase lo que pase todo este bien como siempre decía la ojiverde.

"Ya llegamos señorita"-dijeron los guardaespaldas al abrir las puertas para que salieran la ojiverde y la amatista

Sakura salió, después de tantos años todavía no se acostumbraba a eso, así que Tomoyo le dirigió una sonrisa a su amiga, la cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tomoyo le dijo a sus guardaespaldas que no la vayan a buscar que ella se iba con su amiga así que después de hacer una reverencia a la heredera Daidoyi se subieron al los autos y se perdieron en las calles.

Las dos chicas iban caminando siendo un fin de semana el parque de diversiones estaba lleno, fueron al que fue construido donde antes estuvo la antigua casa de Eriol, eso le traía muchos recuerdos a la ojiverde, y que más si por la carta que se encontraba debajo de la antigua propiedad ella pudo decirle sus sentimientos a la persona más importante para ella, al recordar eso Sakura sonrojo, recordando que después de todo eso termino en los brazos del castaño, como hubiera deseado que se quedara con ella desde ese entonces pero sabía que el tenía una responsabilidad con su familia lo cual hizo que el regresara al día siguiente sin poder poner nada en claro de lo que eran ellos dos.

Sakura se dio cuenta de una luz roja y vio a su prima con una cámara de video y se sonrojó más.

-"estabas pensando en Shaoran verdad Sakura"-dijo la amatista haciendo que se sonrojará mas la pobre Sakura.

-"hola chicas"-vieron que se acercaron los dos chinos, y Tomoyo filmó la cara de Shaoran al ver la Sakura-"verdad que Sakura esta bonita??"- haciendo que el castaño se le suba el color a la cabeza y haciendo que a Sakura le pasara lo mismo.

"s…sii"-dijo el chico avergonzado después de recibir un codazo por parte de su prima la cual le daba risa la actitud de esos dos tortolos

"deja de mirarla mocoso"-dijo Kero al escucharlo y espantándolo saliendo volando a la cara de él pero fue detenido por las manos de su asustada ama- "Kero te dije que no salieras de la cartera, te pueden ver, y deja de llamar mocoso a Shaoran que no lo es"-dijo ella con un puchero el cual le pareció adorable al castaño.

"pero si el te esta mirando de esa forma, yo no lo acepto"-dijo Kero viendo con ojos suplicantes a su ahora sonrojada ama-"ya quédate quieto"-dijo dando por entendido que se acabo la discusión"

Se pasaron toda la tarde divirtiéndose Shaoran complacía a todo lo que le decían las chicas y en especial a la ojiverde.

Les faltaba el último juego el cual era la rueda de la fortuna, Meiling y Tomoyo se las ingeniaron para que Shaoran y Sakura subieran juntos sin la interrupción del guardián, el cual lo tuvieron que sobornar con dos pedazos de torta de chocolate.

Ya encima de la rueda Shaoran y Sakura no podían hablar pero eso no les impedía mirarse, cada uno se perdía en la mirada del otro, y el mundo dejaba de existir para ellos, atrás le seguían las dos chicas con una cámara de video.

Shaoran se aclaró la garganta haciendo el intento de hablar pero fue Sakura quién hablo primero.

"sabes esta salida me hace acuerdo cuando viniste la última vez "-dijo sonrojada

-"si me acuerdo"-dijo el castaño-"ahí fue que nos enteramos de la existencia de la última carta"-(y también de que la única forma de sellarla era renunciando el sentimiento más profundo del corazón) pensó Shaoran.

"Sakura yo..."-intentó decir el castaño

"espera Shaoran"-dijo la ojiverde mirándolo con firmeza a los ojos-"cuando te fuiste nunca pudimos hablar de eso, y entenderé si tu ya no sientes nada por mí"-dijo sorprendiendo al castaño_ de donde sacaba esas ideas-_

"pero yo quiero que sepas que para mí sigues siendo la persona más importante"-dijo sonrojada –"y si tu eres feliz yo también lo seré"- dijo con un brillo en los ojos el cual Shaoran quedó preso.

Shaoran se estaba acercando poco a poco a Sakura la cual sentía la presencia del chico más cerca de ella, pero ese momento mágico fue interrumpido por una explosión de magia increíble lo cual hizo que los hechiceros se alteraran bajándose de inmediato del juego seguida por sus amigas.

El cielo se había escurecido comenzó a correr fuertes vientos, la gente corría despavorida por todos lados, el epicentro era un templo; en medio de este se encontraba un señor con capucha negra la cual le tapaba la cabeza, había trazados unos símbolos en el suelo y el estaba flotando diciendo una palabras raras.

Redop atreipsed, redop odrimod,

Emadnirb ut redop, arap razepme

Noc le nif ed atse azar

Comenzó a salir rayos por todas partes el encapuchado comenzó a elevarse más, llenándose de una energía que no era suya.

En una casa lejos de ahí una joven se desmayo al frente de sus hermanos los cuales fueron a socorrerla pero no pudieron porque fueron repelidos por un campo de energía, vieron como su hermana comenzó a flotar dentro de una burbuja, y sintieron como una energía comenzaba a emanar de ella la cual después se dirigió al cielo, los muchachos estaban preocupados, como hacerla levantar de ese trance.

"despierta Karina"- gritaron sus hermanos desesperados.

Dayana al sentirse impotente votó una energía lo cual hizo que a los pocos segundos se presentaran fantasmas alrededor de ella, una aura se presentó alrededor de ella, y concentrándose les pidió a los espíritus que buscaran al responsables de que su hermana estuviera así, y los espíritus salieron de ahí cumpliendo esas ordenes sintiendo en su ser la desesperación que sentía la chica.

"es por aquí Shaoran"-dijo Sakura corriendo viniendo a lado y detrás de ella sus amigos.

-"este escape de energía no es bueno"-dijo Shaoran, de verdad estaba ocurriendo, lo que había leído estaba ocurriendo, estaban rompiendo el sello el cual tenía dormido la mayor parte de ese poder desconocido, y quien quiera que lo esta intentando romper se lo quiere quedar y eso no auguraba nada bueno.

Llegaron al lugar donde se sentía mas la energía y se sorprendieron al encontrar al encapuchado levantado sobre los aires en formad de cruz

-"necesitamos detenerlo"-dijo Tomoyo alarmada-"no podemos permitir que rompa el sello, no todavía-dijo haciendo sorprender al chino entonces Tomoyo también sabía de eso y lo afirmo viendo la mirada que ella le dirigía.

"pero que hacemos"-dijo Sakura también alarmada-"ese poder ya lo e sentido antes y no solo en mis sueños"

"sakura llama a la carta borrar, y ordénale que borre las escrituras que están debajo de ese tipo"-dijo Tomoyo con seguridad-Meiling con tu poder has un escudo alrededor de él para que no siga recibiendo más poder y tu Shaoran refuérzalo"

"y tu que vas hacer"-pregunto Shaoran

"Algo para poder mantener el sello"-dijo Tomoyo y en eso vio espíritus que se acercaban-"perfecto"-se le dibujo una sonrisa

Y a la cuenta de Tomoyo los tres jóvenes hicieron lo que les indicaron, mientras ella hizo que los fantasmas se formen alrededor de ella en forma de un círculo cerrando los ojos, se concentro y comenzó a elevarse y comenzó a recitar unas palabras las cuales hicieron que sus compañeros de batalla se sorprendieran.

Poder oculto, la cual yo tengo la llave,

El candado de los sueños yo entrego

Y tu poder dormido seguirá, el sello no se romperá

Hasta que _ella_ llegue, espera hasta que tu puerta sea abierta.

Los espíritus comenzaron a subir con ella y al terminar de recitar el conjuro, el otro hechizo fue roto limpiamente haciendo aparecer una luz tan reluciente que no pudieron ver cuando el otro hechicero se había escapado, lo único que pudieron divisar fue la caída de un cuerpo delicado, lo cual alarmo a los tres muchachos.

¡Tomoyo!!!!!!!.

**Hola regrese!!!!! Aquí les traje el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten leyendo como yo lo disfrute escribiendo, realmente no creí poder subir este capítulo estos meses porque estoy muy atareada con mis estudios (estoy en el ultimo año de colegio), pero bueno me puse a pensar que eso no era justo para ustedes así que actualicé lo más rápido que pude…**

**Espero que les guste y ustedes saben que mi alimento y las ganas de seguir escribiendo me la dan a ustedes así que PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! Por favor quiero Review, criticas constructivas, tiradas de tomates, cartas asesinas, no se solo para saber que hay alguien atrás de esa pantallita.**

**Bueno me voy y espero de todo corazón que les guste**

**Chao!!! Y hasta un próximo capítulo**


	7. Descubrimientos

**Los personajes son obra y gracia del maravillo grupo ****Clamp****, personajes nuevos me pertenecen, esta totalmente prohibido copiar algo de mis queridos personajes sin previa aviso y autorización**

**Disfrútenlo**

**Capitulo 7**

**Descubrimientos**

-"amo Eriol"-dijo spy

-"estoy bien, solamente estoy sorprendido"-dijo dejándose caer encima del sillón

-"pero gastó mucha energía haciendo ese hechizo para recuperar la memoria del mago clow"-

-"estoy bien"-repitió para dejar tranquilo a su guardián-"no me sorprende en absoluto que hayan bloqueado el hechizo para que yo no pueda ver la profecía, hasta lo había previsto, lo que me sorprende es otra cosa; ahora que pongo atención Clow tenía una hermana mayor pero ella falleció cuando él tenía 8 años"-esa aura la ha sentido en otra parte pero Eriol no se acordaba de donde.

"según la historia dice que Meinsi ling era media hermana de clow por parte de madre, según el reporte de concilio ella falleció trágicamente a los quince años por causa desconocida, ella poseía magia mental muy poderosa, pero recién fue tomada en cuenta al pertenecer a la familia Reed, después que su madre se caso con el padre de Clow, era considerada parte importante del circulo de hechiceros, por eso su muerte fue desconcertante para muchos magos que la conocían, porque siempre se mostro como una persona de bien, y que cuidaba de su familia y en especial a su pequeño hermano Clow Reed "-dijo Spinnel leyendo un libro donde decía sobre la vida de la familia de clow

Eriol estaba confundido como fue que llegó a eso, el solamente había hecho el hechizo para ver una parte exactamente de su pasado, pero una falla, alguien manipulo el hechizo y bueno si volvió al pasado pero en otra época donde se veía como esa chica que fue su hermana en su anterior reencarnación moría ante sus ojos.

"Spinnel me voy a descansar, no me llames si no es algo urgente"-dijo Eriol levantándose de donde estaba dirigiéndose a las escaleras que lo llevaban a su habitación.

Tal vez porque nunca había estado en este problema o el simple hecho de que las decisiones que tomaban podría afectar a la humanidad, hacia que Eriol a veces se desesperara, la muerte de su hermana quedo como un caso desconocido, y no tenía nada de sentido

Eriol entro a su habitación, era la misma que ocupaba cuando anteriormente era Clow. Que era lo que les deparaba en el futuro ni el mismo lo sabia y con esa incógnita en la cabeza se entrego a Morfeo

"_Ufff no se qué hacer el certamen es la próxima semana y todavía no encuentro pianista y el profesor me dijo que si no encontraba uno pronto eso podría afectar mi nota"- dijo una joven sentada en el pasto arrimada a un árbol, estaba hablando consigo misma-"¿qué voy hacer?"_

"_Si quieres yo te acompaño"-dijo un joven sentándose a lado de ella sorprendiéndola, había escuchado todo lo que había dicho_

"_En serio Eriol"- dijo la joven con una sonrisa esperanzadora pero se detuvo-"pero falta una semana ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?"_

"_Claro que si"-le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa encantadora-"He estado escuchando tu repertorio y lo único que faltaría seria practicarlo juntos"_

"_gracias, gracias"-dijo la chica y de un impulso lo abrazó y después de un segundo de analizar lo que había hecho lo soltó-"jeje lo siento"-dijo sonrojada, mirando como el chico sonreía. Sin pensar que ese gesto hizo que algo en el interior de Eriol saltara._

"_Entonces vamos a practicar" dijo Eriol levantándose brindándole la mano a la chica para ayudarla la cual con mucho gusto ella tomo, y juntos se dirigieron a practicar._

_**Certamen **_

"_Uauh! Lo hiciste increíble"- dijeron un grupo de chicas alrededor de la joven que había acabado de dar su certamen_

"_jeje gracias"-dijo la joven sonrojada y de ahí se fijo que un joven la estaba mirando y ella sin más se despidió del grupo y fue enseguida donde él._

_Eriol la recibió con una sonrisa la cual ella correspondió mostrándole una de igual de radiante_

"_lo hiciste muy bien"-le dijo haciendo sonrojar la chica_

"_no lo hubiera hecho si no me hubieras ayudado"-dijo agradecida-"gracias"_

"_fue un placer encantadora señorita"-dijo tomándola su mano besándosela como todo buen caballero ingles-"y como todo ha salido bien ¿quisieras ir conmigo a cenar?- le pregunto con una más de sus sonrisas_

_La chica se sorprendió por la invitación pero asintió encantada- "¿a qué hora pasas por mi?-pregunto_

"_¿a las siete estaría bien?-pregunto Eriol con una gran sonrisa_

_Lo cual la joven respondió que estaba bien y despidiéndose se prometieron verse más tarde cada uno con una sonrisa en la cara._

_Uauh!Eriol este lugar es increíble._

_Se encontraban en un muelle iluminado con diferentes luces, todo había sido ambientado a la ocasión._

_Todo era perfecto la luna tenía lugar en el cielo junto a millones de estrellas a su alrededor, era un paisaje digno de admirar._

"_Si igual que tu"- dijo admirando con ternura el sonrojo que le provoco a su amiga._

_La joven le dedico una radiante sonrisa después de lo que Eriol había dicho; obviamente seguía sonrojada, pero era inevitable no estarlo. Eriol desde el comienzo siempre la había tratado así. El se había convertido en una persona importante para ella._

_La velada fue muy entretenida, los jóvenes se reían de las anécdotas que habían tenido de niños._

_Sii jajá...-decía Eriol.-"lo más chistoso es que siempre se creían nuestras bromas, deberías verles las caras, eran demasiados graciosas, creo que hasta ahora todavía siguen siendo inocentes."_

_Después de la cena los chicos se sentaron en el filo del muelle, pudiendo disfrutar de la vista del mar, en eso comenzó a sonar la melodía de una canción que le gustaba mucho a Eriol._

_Se levanto y se paró a lado de la chica y comenzó._

_**Buenas noches, mucho gusto**_

_Le brindo la mano a su amiga con una sonrisa en la cara_

_**Eras una chica más**_

_**Después de 5 minutos ya eras alguien especial**_

_Cogió su mano y se la coloco en el hombro, comenzando a bailar al compás de la canción, sin despegar la mirada de ella._

_**Sin hablarme sin tocarme algo dentro se encendió**_

_**En tus ojos se hacía tarde y me olvidaba del reloj**_

_Ella colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Eriol, mientras él le seguía cantando._

_**Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad**_

_**No hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar**_

_**Siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación**_

_**No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón.**_

_La separo de él lentamente y le hizo dar una vuelta, haciéndole volver a él con delicadeza._

_**Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta**_

_**Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas**_

_**Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego**_

_**Te comencé por extrañar, pero empecé a necesitar de nuevo**_

_Eriol miraba a la hermosa jovencita que estaba al frente del él, nunca imagino encontrar alguien así, nunca imaginó estar así por alguien. _

_**Buenas Noches mucho gusto**_

_**Ya no existe nadie más**_

_**Después de este tiempo junto no puedo volver a atrás**_

_Se levantaba pensando en ella, se dormía pensando en lo mismo, ¿qué le había hecho?_

_**Tú me hablaste me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión**_

_**Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón.**_

_Bailaban el uno cerca del otro, escuchando el corazón de su acompañante, ¿no era maravilloso estar así por alguien?_

_**Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta,**_

_**Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas,**_

_**Entra en mi vida yo te lo ruego**_

_**Te comencé por extrañar, pero empecé a necesitar de nuevo.**_

_Ella nunca imagino encontrarse con alguien así en su viaje, y ahora agradecía el estar ahí, y lo mejor estar ahí con él._

_**Entra en mis horas, sálvame ahora**_

_**Abre tus brazos, fuerte y déjame entrar**_

_¿Se podía ser feliz, los cuentos de hadas existen?_

_**Entra en mi vida te abro la puerta**_

_**Sé que en tus brazos ya no abra noches desiertas**_

_**Entra en mi vida yo te lo ruego**_

_**Te comencé por extrañar pero empecé a necesitar de nuevo **_

_Eriol le volvió a darle la vuelta, terminando ella en su hombro escuchando el final de la canción._

_**Te comencé por extrañar pero empecé a necesitar de nuevo.**_

_Al terminar la canción, la chica se separó de Eriol lo suficiente para poderse ver los ojos, los dos tenían los ojos brillantes como las estrellas que alumbraban esa noche._

_Poco a poco Eriol se estaba acercando, mirando como la dulce chica se sonrojaba pero no se alejaba de él, terminando la distancia con un dulce beso por parte de ambos._

Eriol se despertó con un vacío en el corazón, ahora el comprendía lo que habían sentido Sakura y Shaoran en el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Se levantó y se dirigió al balcón, recordando que después de ese beso, consiguió expresarle todo lo que sentía, como todo un enamorado, terminando la magnífica noche sabiendo que esa muchacha que conoció tocando tan suave el piano acompañando con su dulce voz ya era _**su**_chica, pues ese mismo día empezó su relación.

Mansión Daidouyi…

Todos los habitantes de la casa estaban despiertos, cuidando el sueño de la joven de la casa. Tomoyo no se había levantado después de haber hecho el hechizo y de eso había pasado 8 horas, la única suerte de los chicos, era que en ese momento la mama de Tomoyo no se encontraba en la casa.

-"Que fue lo que paso"- era el pensamientos de los tres jóvenes que estaban en la habitación, pero lo único seguro es que lo que acaba de pasar era un indicio de que todo se estaba moviendo y que tenían que ponerse las manos a la obra.

-"Ya vengo voy al estudio"- se levantó Shaoran interrumpiendo los pensamientos de las dos chicas que se encontraban ahí.

Entonces Sakura se dirigió a donde se encontraba su prima recostada, le dolía ver a Tomoyo en ese estado, nunca se imagino ser la espectadora, pues ese fue el papel que tuvo en la tarde. Hubiera deseado que eso le pasara a ella y no a alguien importante para ella.

-"Sakura este es nuestro deber"- dijo Meiling acercándose como leyéndole la mente-"El proteger a la dueña del nuevo poder, ese nuestro destino al nacer; y Tomoyo acaba de renunciar a un poder de ella, aunque creo que ella en el fondo esta agradecida."-

-"Eso es verdad"- dijo la susodicha levantándose, restregándose los ojos como es normal después de una gran siesta.

-"Tomoyo"- dijeron la chicas tirándose encima de ella, llorando y riéndose a la vez.

-"Es bueno ver que estas bien"- dijo su prima-"pero ahora dime porque estás agradecida"

-"ya te voy a explicar sakurita pero para eso necesito que llamen a Shaoran porque tengo otra cosas que decirles, y creo que es el momento de hacerlo"-

Después que los cuatro chicos estaban reunidos como había pedido la amatista comenzó a explicar.

-"Sakurita me preguntaste porque estaba agradecida, es por el simple hecho de haber cerrado el poder, con el candado de sueño, y no lo tomen figurativamente, si no literalmente al yo entregar el candado eh perdido la capacidad de ver el futuro, y estoy agradecida porque ver un futuro y no poder intervenir no es algo bonito que digamos."

-"pero es imposible que hayas perdido ese poder"- replico Shaoran-"podemos tomar como ejemplo al hermano de Sakura, el le dio su poder a Yuquito pero al final nunca lo perdió.

"tienes razón Shaoran"- afirmó Tomoyo-"la diferencia es que mi poder está bloqueado, ahora solo veré lo mínimo y eso es solo si la visión viene con mucho poder, si no es así no va a poder aparecer en mi mente"- dijo sonriendo-"hace tiempo que no dormía bien"-

Todos les devolvieron la sonrisa -"Y que más nos ibas a decir Tomoyo"-pregunto Meiling teniendo una idea de lo que iba a decir.

Tomoyo los miro a cada uno -"las personas que faltan están muy cerca de nosotros"-dijo mirando fijamente a Shaoran -"nunca los eh logrado ver porque siempre en esa parte todo aparece borroso pero lo que sé es que están cerca"-

"Yo tengo que contar algo"- llamo la atención Sakura-"últimamente eh tenido diferentes sueños; en uno parece que la elegida va a hacer algo, no sé que es, ni tampoco sé si es bueno o malo, pero solo sé que yo solo termino gritando que se detenga; en otro nos veo a Shaoran a Eriol y a mí, luchando con un grupo de gente, lideradas por dos personas, los guardianes estaban débiles porque se encargaron de cuidarnos pero no fue suficiente, en ese sueño me despierto al ver…"- en eso titubeó, Shaoran la quedó mirando y observo el miedo en los ojos de Sakura.-"que te hace levantar Sakura"-Sakura lo vio y desvió la mirada -" Veo la muerte de alguien, no me pregunten quien porque no se"- dijo Sakura evitando la mirada de cualquiera de sus amigos.

-"y porque nos dices esto recién Sakura"- dijo preocupado Shaoran-"tus sueños son importantes porque son premonitorios"-La joven Japonesa no dijo nada, solo le dirigió una mirada que Shaoran no pudo descifrar.

-"Creo que Sakura igual que yo buscó el momento para decirlo"- intervino Tomoyo -"e igualmente tenemos que estar alertas, mañana es el viaje anual del colegio, y a nuestro curso nos toco la playa"- dijo observando a sus amigos -"ese viaje revelara muchas cosas"- susurro para sí misma

-"Si 4 días en la playa"-dijo Meiling-"espero realmente que no haya incidentes, ¡necesito vacaciones!"- ganándose por lo que dijo una mirada reprobatoria de su primo –"no me mires así Shaoran no es malo querer pasarla bien, igual nadie sabe cuándo se va a acabar el mundo."

Así termino la reunión de los jóvenes "nadie sabe cuándo va a terminar el mundo"- las frases de Meiling quedaron en los pensamientos del castaño, _¿realmente se va acabar el mundo? _– Miro a Sakura - _si no lo hubieran interrumpido en la tarde ahorita todo sería diferente, ¿Sakura estarás bien?, en solo pensar en lo que me dijiste en la tarde me abrió una luz de esperanza, solo espera Sakura y verás que todo saldrá bien"-_ El castaño salió del cuarto en que se encontraban y se dirigió a su habitación.

**Casa de la familia Rikana**

-"¡Estoy Bien!, cuantas veces tengo que decirlo,- Karina miraba a su hermana intentando hacerle entender.

-"no se Karina, me preocupa que mañana vayas a ese viaje, no me siento segura que vayas"- dijo Dayana mirando a su pequeña hermana con preocupación –"¿Qué va a pasar si se repite lo de la tarde?, no paso nada porque estuviste con nosotros, pero imagínate que te pase algo así en frente de tus amigos, no que no querías pasar por los mismo, no que no querías volver a borrar la memoria a tus amigos?"- dijo sin darse cuenta de que eso hizo que su hermana comenzara a llorar -

"¡Dayana basta!"- dijo Manuel, sabiendo que a Karina le afectaba mucho ese tema –"sabes que no fue culpa de ella, no tuvo otra opción, ella nunca quiso que eso pasara, y tu sabes que por eso ella dejo la..."-

-"está bien Manuel, Dayana tiene razón es peligroso que yo salga" - dijo Karina reprimiendo las lagrimas –" no sé si se va a repetir lo de esta tarde, y es mejor andarme con cuidado, a parte aquí ustedes me pueden cuidar, si me voy estaré sola y no tendré quien me cuide"-se limpio la cara y se levanto –" si no hay más que quieran hablar, me voy a mi habitación que estoy muy cansada"- y subió las escaleras dejando solos a sus hermanos.

Los chicos vieron a su hermana subir, sabían que lo que había pasado hace un año atrás había afectado mucho a Karina, no volvió siendo la misma, y tomo tiempo hasta que ella les contara lo que había sucedido.

-"lo siento no era mi intención"- dijo Dayana mirando a su hermano –"se que ella ha sufrido pero por lo mismo no quiero que le pase de nuevo, tuvo que pasar bastante tiempo para volviera a ser la de antes"

-"lo sé"- dijo Manuel todavía mirando a las escaleras donde hace unos minutos su hermanita se había ido.

-"tengo una idea"- dijo de pronto Manuel sorprendiendo a Dayana –"pero primero dime, ¿qué deseas ver?, necesito ver si no eh perdido práctica, hace años que no lo hago"- dijo emocionado

-"estás hablando de..."-

-"si de eso mismo"-interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir su hermana –"de esa forma no tendríamos que recurrir a la pérdida de memoria"

-"pero hace bastante tiempo que no lo hacías, la última vez que lo usaste fue para alterar los recuerdos de ese niño amigo de Karina"-dijo Dayana

"lo sé"-dijo el chico serio –"esa vez lo use para ayudar a Karina, ella todavía no era consciente de lo que podía hacer, a diferencia del chico a ella tuve que borrárselo completamente de su consciencia"-dijo con un poco de con tristeza. –"pero esta vez va a ser diferente"-dijo un poco más animado –"lo que hare, es que si se repite lo de esta tarde, todos los que estén presenciando comiencen a ver otra cosa; obviamente nada fuera de lo normal; para ellos será un ambiente totalmente normal.

-"bueno estoy de acuerdo"-asintió su hermana-"pero hay un problema, tú no eres del curso de ella, se supone que solo pueden ir los de su año"-

-"eso es lo de menos, solo es de hablar con su profesor, le decimos que ella se había enfermado pero que ya se estaba recuperando pero que teníamos miedo de que sufra otra recaída así que por cuidado yo debería acompañarla"- dijo mirando a su hermana sonriendo-"es perfecto"-

"está bien"-acepto Dayana-"entonces ve a dormirte para que mañana te levantes temprano para que le des la noticia a Karina, yo ahorita llamare al profesor y le diré lo que me dijiste"-dijo cogiendo el teléfono-"y arregla lo que vayas a llevar"-en eso hablan por el teléfono-" sí buenas noches con el profesor…".

Manuel se dirigió a su habitación, pero primero paso por la de su hermana que era un piso más arriba de él, vio que no había cerrado la puerta, se acerco y vio que estaba dormida; tenía las marcas de haber llorado mucho después de haberse ido de la sala, la arreglo bien en la cama y la arropo; el siempre iba a estar ahí, el siempre iba a protegerla, porque por eso es su hermano ¿verdad?

Sentía un dolor intenso en el pecho; casi no podía respirar, no sabía lo que le pasaba, había salido de la residencia estudiantil donde se hospedaba, eran casi las 3 de la tarde y la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban almorzando en el comedor después de haber acabado con sus clases, ella no había ido a clases porque casi no se había podido levantar y le recomendaron que se quedara en cama; pero se sentía fatal y necesitaba ir a la enfermería y el camino más corto era por el comedor, así que no le toco más que pasar por él, ya estaba saliendo pero una chica se le puso al frente, mirándola con un gran rencor; ella nunca le cayó bien a esa chica, desde el primer día que había pisado el instituto ella le hizo sentir indeseada, pero bueno su consciencia estaba limpia porque ella nunca le hizo nada.

"mmm así que te levantaste con el pie izquierdo este día"-dijo la chica sujetando un mechón del cabello de la chica enferma-"no te ves nada bien"-dijo con asco-"bueno en realidad nunca lo has hecho".

"déjame en paz"- respondió la chica, buscando ayuda con sus ojos azules, sentía que se le iba el alma y ver a esa chica no es que le mejorara el día

"Así que la pequeña niña de mami quieren que la dejen en paz"-dijo con malicia-"eso solo es en tus sueños"-dijo empujándola

"no estoy de ánimos, te lo advierto"- necesitaba salir de ahí, algo no iba bien con ella

"mmm déjame ver "-dijo colocando el dedo en la frente de la chica-"no"-dijo empujándola de nuevo pero esta vez consiguió que caiga al suelo

Necesitaba ayuda, sentía que se le iban las fuerzas; ya poco a poco los del comedor se estaban dando cuenta de la situación, pero se quedaron en sus asientos sin ayudar.

"mírame"-dijo la chica, asiendo que las que la acompañaban la levantaran.

"aléjate de mí"-dijo sin abrir los ojos

"hazlo"-dijo dándole una cachetada

En eso abrió los ojos y mostro una fiera mirada detrás de unos ojos mieles, la otra chica se quedo sin habla y fue despedida para atrás por una energía que la dejó inconsciente.

Todos los del comedor se alarmaron al ver ese suceso, todas las cosas de alrededor comenzaron a explotar, intentaban escapar pero estaban encerrados por una capa de energía que encerraba al comedor.

La chica cayó arrodillada con la mano en el pecho, sentía como su energía salía sin poder controlarla, haciendo que todo a su alrededor explotara, los alumnos gritaban de desesperación, lo que sea que estaba pasando los asustaba, y algunos tenían heridas por las cosas que se habían roto por lo que sea que los tenía prisioneros.

La chica gritaba por ayuda en su interior, en eso alzo su mirada miel a la puerta del comedor y se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban sorprendidos, ella lo miro completamente con lágrimas en los ojos, y se levanto e hizo su último intento, levantó su mano e irradio la última gota de energía que le quedaba haciendo que todos, totalmente todos los que habían visto, conocieron, y la habían tratado cayeran desmayados; sin ningún recuerdo de lo ocurrido y más, sin ningún recuerdo de ella. Y con eso ella cayó al vacío.

Karina se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos, con una desesperación en su corazón, lloraba con todo su ser, ella no pudo hacer mucho, ese día al levantarse después de lo sucedido se despertó en un habitación de un hotel de 5 estrellas con todas sus cosas, lo cual indicaba que ya no estaba en la residencia de estudiantes.

Le extraño estar ahí, lo único que encontró fue una nota que le decía que todo estaba bien, que lo que había pasado en la escuela fue considerado como una explosión en la cocinas por lo que todos los que estaban ahí estaban heridos, pero no tan gravemente, lo que más había eran daños materiales y lo último que rezaba en la nota fueron las siguientes palabras que causo que ella llorara con todo lo que quedaba.

**Como tú lo quisiste, nadie recuerda lo que pasó esta tarde, Y tampoco nadie te recuerda, por lo que ya no existes para ni uno de ellos. Emanaste tal cantidad de poder que creo que es imposible que sea roto, lo lamento hice todo lo que pude, por favor a pesar de lo paso no pierdas las esperanzas; las cosas pasan por algo.**

Karina lloró como nunca, lo había perdido todo; no tardo en enterarse que tenía un vuelo de vuelta a su país; así que tomo todas sus cosas y se fue, dejando ahí su corazón.

Obviamente nunca le conto lo último a sus hermanos, no quería que se preocuparan de más; todavía tenía vivo el recuerdo de ese día, y todavía sentía dolor con la misma magnitud que de esa tarde.

Se asomo a la ventana todavía con lágrimas en los ojos; ella no tuvo opción, ella nunca quiso eso; pero desde pequeña sentía que su poder quería salir de ella, y no lo lograba controlar.

"¿Mamá que me pasa?"-susurro al cielo-"ayúdame".

* * *

**Hola!¿Cómo están? Espero que les guste este capítulo, creo que ha sido ¿corto?..Bueno espero que más adelante pueda escribir más, ya desvele el pasado de Karina; Tomoyo está ansiosa para ir a la excursión hay demasiadas cosas que pasaran ahí; se que eh puesto mas incógnitas, pero a mi parecer el fic ya comienza a tomar forma. ¿Eriol tiene una hermana? bueno si la tiene, la necesito para ponerle emoción a la historia, y que mejor que la hermana de la vida pasada de nuestro galante inglés.**

**Pensaba poner avances jejeje pero pensándomelo mejor, no voy a dejar spoilers del próximo capítulo, es una sorpresa.**

**Ahora lo que haré es agradecer a las personas que me han dejado Reviews, las cuales les estoy totalmente agradecida.**

**angie-badgirl** : Muchas gracias, fuiste la primera en comentar en mi historia, y me emociono mucho saber que te gusto, espero que todavía la siguas, me dará fuerza para poder terminar finalmente mi primer proyecto. Gracias :).

**jhl89**: Gracias, estuviste desde el primer capítulo, espero que sigas esperando mi actualización…jejeje muchas gracias.

**Esmeraldy**: jejeje si yo también babeo al pensar en Shaoran de grande jeje… me alegre mucho el saber que te gusto la historia, espero que todavía la sigas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo :).

**gabyhyatt** : jejeje simplemente que me hayas dicho buen fic, significo mucho para mí, muchas gracias.

**Caro0paz****: **Muchas gracias, eres una de mis nuevas lectoras jejeje "es bonito pensar eso", realmente te agradezco que hayas leído, al ser mi primer proyecto es algo realmente importante, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo, espero saber que te pareció. Gracias!

**Aoi23**: Anita de mi vida! Me emociona realmente que te guste mi historia, y que todavía la siguas a pesar de que me demoro un siglo, espero que esta historia se la cuentes a tu bebe…o yo lo hago?¿? jejeje, espero que te guste este capítulo, está dedicado a ese ser que esta a punto de nacer y a su mama, te quiero amiga y gracias por tu apoyo.

**Bueno dejando atrás el sentimentalismo jajaja, espero realmente que me sigan apoyando durante el camino de esta serie, que está hecha especialmente para ustedes.**

**Espero sus Review siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii jejeje no quiero parecer desesperada.**

**Cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo del "Nuevo Poder".**

**X0x0x0x0**

**Karina**


End file.
